The Casero Mitosis
by Spooladio
Summary: AU. Moria Casero is the daughter of Rafael and Raissa Casero. She is also known as Penny. The Caseros are brilliant scientists being pursued by a ruthless international organization. Penny's new neighbors and their friends are nerdy geniuses who have secrets of their own. Thanks to Beta Zaedah for her guidance during the initial chapters. TBBT's magnificent seven are included.
1. Chapter 1 - Moria

Pasedena, California

Interpol agent Alan White who could pass for Sean Connery in his fifties surveys the clutter of moving boxes while stretching his back. "Penny that's everything."

"Finally, _phew_ I hate moving."

Agent White stops stretching and pointedly stares at Penny. He knows this is a difficult time for her. Moving to a new country, being separated from her parents and being pursued by the Committee.

"Remember to always call me dad. Agent Feldon will portray your mom. She or I will contact you only in case of extreme circumstances. Agent Glover whose alias is Kurt will be your contact here in Pasadena."

Tired of standing, the pair moved to sit on the stools by the kitchen island.

"We are fortunate that your English is impeccable so no one would suspect that your background is Argentinian. Luckily speaking fluent Spanish is no big deal in California. Moria Casero no longer exists. From now on you will be known as Penelope Clara Hooker."

Penny's eyes grow large and you can practically see her mind processing the significance of her name. "What the fuck? Who in the hell came up with that name? I'm not introducing myself as a Penny Hooker. No sir, that needs to change yesterday." Penny stares at her Agent White as if he's lost his mind.

Grimacing, he understands Penny's aversion to such a name and he and his partner tried to change it but they were up against the clock and could not get it done. "Agent Ross handles processing and documentation of new Witness Protection Program identities. She dated Agent Baxter and due to time constraints we were unable to change your name."

Penny moans.

"And of course you remember Agent Baxter, the person you annihilated verbally and caused his subsequent firing."

"I saw my parents' murdered bodies. I was supposedly in shock/grieving with their blood on my clothes and hands. Who asks someone on a date at such a time?"

"I agree, Agent Baxter was put on desk duty pending a hearing. He was finally let go last week. They are trying to determine how he passed his initial psych evaluations."

"INTERPOL's Global Complex of Innovation exists because of your mother and father. Our organization will do everything in its power to keep their only child and witness to their murder safe."

Shaking her head in disbelief, "you have got to be kidding me. I refuse to use that name."

Seeking a compromise, "how about you only use the first name. Don't speak of the last name. If you run into problems call me and we will smooth any resistance or run interference so no one learns of it, like Cher or Madonna."

He smiled hoping she would agree.

Continuing while Penny was silently contemplating his suggestion, "Agent Feldon is campaigning for you to join our organization for your tech skills and being one of the few super recognizers in existence."

Distracted from her thoughts, "I'm flattered but I grew up with a computer as my pacifier. I am not anxious to spend the remaining portion of my life looking at a computer screen. However, I do have a weakness for gaming."

Retrieving a folder from his briefcase, "Let's go over your cover one last time."

"My name is Penelope Clara Hooker." _No one will ever know my middle and last name._ I will only be known as Penny or on extreme occasions Penelope. I'm from Omaha, Nebraska where my mom and dad own a farm. My dad's name is Wyatt Hooker and mom is T.J. Hooker. I have two siblings, both older. My sister, Candy Gilliam is the oldest. Candy's husband is Jeff and she has two kids, a girl Ashley, 14 and a boy Sam, 7. My brother B.J. Hooker is serving four years for manufacturing meth. I just broke up with my boyfriend of three years, Kurt."

"Excellent, the tenants in this building is an average assortment of hard working Americans and a couple of retirees. The pair across the hall in 4A are brainiacs with questionable social skills and common sense."

"Dr. Hofstader an experimental physicist is a nice enough guy but can't think when a woman is anywhere near him. He has been diagnosed as a sex addict. He came to our attention when he stole some fuel in order to impress a North Korean spy Joyce Kim. We suspect that the elevator is out-of-order due to a minor explosion involving that fuel but have no proof. However, he is under surveillance."

"If you know he stole the fuel why hasn't he been arrested?"

"I can't answer that. It came from the higher ups that he has immunity."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a theoretical physicist and one of the top 10 smartest people alive in the world today. He is idiosyncratic, narcissistic, and a germaphobe. He may have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and/or Asperger syndrome."

Penny looks stunned. Wyatt continues discussing Sheldon shaking his head and smiling at Penny's expression.

"He appears to be asexual. His mother had him tested on numerous occasions 'to see if he was crazy' he tested borderline. Which means he did just enough to be classified as sane."

"Wow. I really have to be on my game around those two."

"You wanted to do the waitress / struggling actress bit so you can always say you are practicing for a part. If you are caught out of character."

"One more thing, the physicists have four friends that are always over. Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali an astrophysicist who suffers from extreme shyness around women."

"The other friend Howard Wolowitz is a brilliant engineer. My apologies. When you meet him you will understand. I won't tell you about his dress style you have to see it to believe it."

Agent White lets out a chuckle.

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler is a neurobiologist and Sheldon's close colleague.

"Bernadette Rostenkowski is Amy's friend. She should be receiving her doctorate in microbiology at the end of the month. She works as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory where you will start Monday."

"Agent Glover will check on you frequently for a couple of weeks, then he will disappear but will remain your main contact."

"According to our sources the cyber-terrorist known as "Mollusk" remains at large in France after fleeing Singapore. Moria, your parents are being guarded around the clock. With the combined resources of INTERPOL, Mi5, and the Central Intelligence Agency the Mollusk will be apprehended. You can then testify in the Netherlands and return to your life and parents as Moria Casero of Singapore."

Wyatt and Penny's bodies go on alert. They move from the stools to stand by the door. They hear voices and footsteps outside the door. Wyatt opens the door to investigate while Penny looks on. He sees a tall gentleman he recognizes as Sheldon and a short guy beside him, Leonard. Penny walks over towards the door to stand next to Wyatt, smiles and introduces herself.

"Hello"

The tall guy appears shocked, shy, and standoffish in that order. The short guy is nervous but puffs himself up to provide an introduction.

Smiling and looking a little creepy he says, "Hello, I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstader and this is my roommate Dr. Sheldon Cooper. We live across the hall in 4A."

"Ohhhhh, how sweet." Looking between the two she thought to herself, _could they be gay_?

Leonard thought, _She is so beautiful I can't take my eyes off her. I can see our kids now, smart and beautiful_. Glancing at Sheldon who is fidgeting and looking at the floor like a nutcase.

"I'm Penny and this is my dad Wyatt. I am your new neighbor."

"That's great! Welcome, isn't that great Sheldon?" Leonard catches his roommate off guard before he can enter the apartment.

Sheldon replies, "Yes, What happened to the previous tenant?"

"I don't know, the landlord wasn't forthcoming on any information."

Sheldon appears put-upon and could care less to converse with the new neighbor. "Leonard, come along before our food cools to an unacceptable temperature. I have worked up an appetite from when we masturbated earlier today."

All except Sheldon stood stunned not quite knowing how to move pass this awkward situation.

With a tomato face Leonard looks at Penny saying, "He was joking."

Leonard's smiled creepily and turned to follow his roommate into their apartment.

* * *

Penny and Wyatt turned to go inside shutting and locking the door bemused as they sat on the couch.

"Sheldon is cute for all his awkwardness. Wyatt you forgot to mention that they are gay or at least bisexual. Leonard appears to be a creepy sex fiend." Penny thought, _to be on the safe side I will not eat and/or drink anything while in their presence._

"Their file excluded any mention of them being gay. I checked out your apartment everything is in working order. Your car is downstairs, a red Cabriolet. We rigged it so that the engine light stays on to indicate the GPS is engaged and to help with your struggling waitress/actress persona. The keys are on the counter.

"You will also have a 24-hour security detail attached to you at all times. The detail consists of twelve men and women working in shifts of two."

Wyatt reaches into his backpack and pulls out a large envelope and hands it to Penny. Penny opens the envelope, which contains images of twelve people and a ring.

"Please memorize the faces of the twelve agents. Your gift of facial recognition memory gives us an advantage against your enemies. You need to wear your ring at all times. It is programmed to work with your fingerprints. If you are in danger you will feel a pulsing from the ring. Depressing the face of your ring will activate the ringtone of your security details' phone. This feature will help you confirm their identity."

"The agents on duty will each wear a duplicate of your ring on their pinky finger. If they are not wearing the rings or if only one is wearing a ring, they have been compromised and you are in immediate danger."

"Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"No you have been most thorough. I need to get down to the business of unpacking and making this apartment home."

They both get up and walk towards the door. Pausing she looks into Wyatt's eyes, "Thank you for keeping my parents safe."

As Wyatt nods and opens the door Leonard is on the opposite side preparing to knock.

Wyatt continues to walk out the apartment and down the stairs, "Bye sweetheart, I will call you when I make it home. I love you."

"Bye dad, love you too."

* * *

Turning to look at Leonard who has been standing politely while they said their goodbyes.

"Hi Leonard, What's up?"

"I know moving can be rough so I wanted to invite you over for dinner. We are having Thai."

Howard and Raj are walking up the steps discussing the new Batman comic when they see Leonard talking to a beautiful girl.

Raj's eyes bulge and he experiences an uncontrollable erection. He immediately runs into Leonard's apartment.

"Leonard, please introduce me to this ravishing female."

"Hi Howard, this is our new neighbor Penny who I saw first and was inviting over for Thai food. Penny this is our friend Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali was the guy that ran into our apartment."

Penny is blinded by Howard's outfit, skintight glittering purple pants, black turtleneck or dickie, glittering bright yellow shirt over turtleneck, Ringo Starr haircut, huge red belt buckle in the shape of lips and platform shoes. She was going blind and this outfit would be the last thing she sees.

Howard slinks up to Penny, staring at her breasts and invites her to dinner, dancing, and then to his place to play with some adult toys.

Leonard yells, "She is mine." Howard continues to stare at her breast.

Penny looks between the two and first addresses Howard.

She slaps Howard hard and he screams grabs his face and runs behind Leonard for protection.

Sheldon opens the door to see why Howard is screaming.

"I'm sorry, this happens all the time. I speak to a guy and they freeze or stare. I've learned to slap the shit out of them to help with their staring problem."

"Leonard, I just met you and I am not yours. I thank you for the dinner invitation but I will have to pass. Good night."

Penny walks into her apartment and locks her door. Sheldon is smiling at his buffoon friends as he walks back inside. Leonard looks at Howard fuming and arguing while walking back into his apartment.

"What is wrong with you? She is mine, back-off. I don't want her to think I am a nerd."

Raj looks up from his seat on the couch, "Dude, you are a nerd."

"For a filly that fine it's every man for himself. We don't have to worry about Raj or Sheldon for obvious reasons. Leonard, it's just you and me. May the best man win."

Smirking, "You are on, especially since she lives across the hall from me."

* * *

Ecully, France

In the gardens of a beautiful Chateau two persons meet at dusk. They glance around to assure they have not been followed.

"Mollusk,we have our people searching throughout Singapore and France for Rafael and Raissa Casero and their daughter Moria. Someone in our organization has gone renegade. Our kidnapping plans were foolproof."

"Conch, you are in charge of our overseas operations here in France and Singapore. Starting now you have seven days to find either the Caseros or their daughter. If they are being protected by INTERPOL, they are likely separated and anywhere in the world. Luckily for us if INTERPOL is involved the CIA has been notified also. The CIA is more corrupt than the "Committee" so it should be easy to obtain information regarding the Caseros."

"I understand, our contact stated that the Caseros have invented, by accident, technology that will transform the fields of medicine and transportation."

"I am flying back to New York tonight to report to the "Committee." Conch, I don't have to tell you this assignment is our top priority. All operatives, mercenaries, associates and so forth have been put on alert. If you fail to deliver the Caseros within the specified time period you and your entire family up to fourth generation cousins will be wiped off the face of the earth."

"…and Conch, there is no hiding from the 'Committee.' "


	2. Chapter 2 - The Committee and NWO

CHAPTER 2:

 **Singapore**

Screaming is heard from the inside of a cold storage warehouse located on the outskirts of Singapore. Agent Baxter was abducted from his apartment by four steroid demon-looking guards dressed in black. He knew this involved the Caseros and unfortunately he could not help them.

Agent Baxter is tied to a chair inside the chiller area. The shot of psychoactive medication in his arm hurt. He was embarrassed to be caught scared and screaming. He heard of rumors regarding the 'Committee' but like everyone else thought they were a myth.

 _I will not be killed if rumors are true. The Committee considers human life a commodity. I will either be placed in mines to extract gold or diamonds, used as a human test subject for illegal drugs, or as a stud for impregnating women._

The guards surround him observing the interrogation. Conch, their leader is wearing a long sleeve dress shirt, slacks and expensive loafers. He is comfortably seated with legs cross facing the drugged agent.

"Agent Baxter, I am going to ask you one more time. Where are the Caseros?"

He was searching his brain for something tangible but came up with nothing. He decided to go with the truth _._

"I was fired from INTERPOL because I came on to Moria Casero when she was grieving over her parents' death."

Conch's gaze bores into Agent Baxter. Conch contemplated, _Could the Caseros be dead? That would be a game changer._

"Did you see their bodies Agent Baxter? Tell me all that happened. Do not leave out any details."

"I saw their bodies. Blood was everywhere, their research facility was trashed and Moria was kneeling beside her parents crying hysterically. Agent White secured the scene and ordered Agent Feldon and myself to escort Ms. Casero to headquarters while he stayed behind. On the drive to headquarters I was consoling Ms. Casero. She felt so good. I forgot our circumstances, kissed her and asked if she wanted to go out."

"She stiffened in my arms, slapped me and proceeded to verbally flay me alive. It was interesting because she spoke with a proper English accent. I would have thought she would use Spanish, her native language. I was told she attended a boarding school, Woldingham located in the United Kingdom so that probably accounts for the accent. Upon arrival at headquarters I was told to go to an interrogation room and that is the last time I saw her."

"What about other family members?"

"I heard Agent Feldon ask Ms. Casero if she could contact a family member for her. Ms. Casero stated her abuela in Rosario, Argentina is all that's left. That's all I know. Sniveling and crying Agent Baxter pleads, what are you going to do to me?"

Conch looked at his men and nodded once. They knew one nod was for the mines, a negative shake of the head was for drug testing, and a smile was for stud.

Conch pulled out his phone to call Mollusk while his men disposed of Agent Baxter.

"Mollusk, I wanted to report that the husband and wife have been reported dead. I am sending a team to investigate. A grandmother lives in Rosario, Argentina. The daughter was last seen at INTERPOL headquarters. I will contact you again when I have something tangible."

* * *

Pasadena, California

Sheldon is alone in his apartment sitting in his spot (far left cushion of the couch), contemplating his neighbor. She wore a ring he designed for the CIA and Mi5 for conducting surveillance. He noticed Ms. Vartebedian's granddaughter and husband are visiting. They have the same ring on their pinky finger."

The couple must be part of Penny's protection detail. For her to be placed in this building across from me she must be a Protection and Surveillance Detail level 5, (PSD-5), which is the highest level there is with Global resources. Only a handful of people know about our organization so this is a priority.

What's amazing is that Penny fits her identity perfectly. _So what has happened recently?_ I will have to notify the "Minions" of our new assignment.

Tonight is HALO night. I will invite Penny over for some gaming. So far she has resisted our food and drink overtures.

Sheldon makes his way to Penny's door. Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny."

"Hi Sweetie what's up?"

"I came to invite you to play HALO tonight. Along with myself there will be Leonard, Raj, Howard, Amy and Bernadette. I believe you met Bernadette at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Sure, I would love to come over. What time shall I be there?"

"Come over at 8:00 pm."

"See you then. Bye."

* * *

Sheldon watches Penny close the door and heads back to his place. Checking his watch the time is 6:00pm. He sends a group text to the gang. Urgent! Meeting at 6:30 pm at the campus.

Sheldon enters the closet off the living room using fingertip and iris recognition. A panel opens to reveal an elevator. He steps inside and is automatically transported to a subterranean level of the building. He exits the elevator and walks into a brightly lit modern reception area decorated with natural wood, stainless steel and glass before proceeding into the conference room immediately on the left.

The facility contains individual offices for the team, a huge communications room with a wall of LED screens, surveillance room, five research rooms, a medical clinic, commissary, weight room, and an entertainment/recreation area.

Sheldon sits to await the arrival of the team members. They arrive in order below:

 **Name - Code Name: Expertise**

Sheldon Cooper - Sheldor: Leader/Logistics

Leonard Hofstader - Lancelot: Equipment/Transportation

Amy Farah Fowler - SupHose (Support Hose: Behavior Analysis

Rajesh Koothrappali - Marmaducas: Technology/Communications

Howard Wolowitz - Wolowizard: Technology/Engineering

Max Angel - Magnus: Physician/Forensics

Taylor Isaacs - Phalanx: Armament/Explosives

Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz - Destroyer: Chemical/Biological Weapons

Alex Jensen - Hawk: Technology

Wil Wheaton - Crush: Psychology/Communications

Sheldon stands up to address the team in front of the conference room's video wall.

"Hello everyone, it has come to my attention that our neighbor Penny is a PSD-5 who has assimilated into our complex."

Reactions from shock to indifference spread across the team members' faces.

"She has the ring and is being watched 24/7 by Mrs. Vartebedian's granddaughter and husband who wear the ring on their pinky fingers. I am sure there are other operatives watching yet to be identified."

"We need to discover her true identity quickly. She was strategically placed in our building, since only a select few are aware of our existence. I have invited Penny to play HALO with us tonight and she has accepted. Max we need to hook-up the DNA and fingerprint scan controller. I need you to stay within the campus to analyze your findings and report immediately back to me."

"Taylor, sweep her apartment to see if there is anything noteworthy. Wil please scour our network of contacts to discover what major international event has caused a ripple within our covert community."

"I am extremely intrigued because she appears to be exactly what her cover story indicates. That type of assimilation is rare. Everyone else please observe her for anything out of the ordinary."

"Any questions? All are silent.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

Penny knocks on Sheldon's door at exactly 8:00 pm. He opens the door and bid her entrance. Raj is on the floor next to the coffee table, Leonard is at one end of the couch, Howard is in his chair, and Sheldon sits in his spot.

Penny could tell the space between Sheldon and Leonard is for her. Bernadette is in the kitchen making snacks and talking to Amy who is seated at the kitchen island. She knows everyone there except Amy.

"Hi Penny, this is my friend Amy," said Bernadette.

"Nice to finally meet you Amy, Bernadette talks about you all the time."

Amy smiles and says, "Likewise." She whispers to Bernadette, "You didn't tell me she was gorgeous. I need to stake my claim on Sheldon so she won't get any ideas. Her kind is so typical."

Penny moves to sit between Sheldon and Leonard and there is a controller on the table that is meant for her.

Penny immediately recognizes the controller and the technology behind it. Her parents invented it with her help. They told her if she ever got into a bind the person who owned the controller would protect her with their life and to trust them. She needed to determine the owner of the controller.

"Excuse me for a moment, I forgot something, I will be right back."

Penny rushes to her apartment to retrieve her neon pink controller and returns to the guys' apartment ready to play. The guys are surprised that she hasn't touched their controller with each secretly trying to think of a way for her to hold it.

They settle in for some serious gaming. Penny and Sheldon play against Raj and Howard then Penny and Sheldon against Leonard and Raj. Penny and Sheldon win each time. Leonard constantly rubs up against her it was eeky. Penny could not wait to politely get away from him. Amy and Bernadette watch the game play cheering. Amy isn't happy that her soon to be boyfriend is enjoying himself with another woman.

Sheldon has a brilliant idea. "Penny, are you as good when you play with another controller."

"Yes Sheldon I am. My lucky pink controller has no real bearing on my game."

"Do you mind if we put it to a test?"

"Not a problem, in fact let's switch controllers."

 _Penny's controller has the same capability as the controller on the table. She knew that Sheldon's controller would not be able to read her fingerprints._

"You can use the fresh controller on the table. Mine is warm, sweaty and germy."

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "Not a problem."

Penny and Raj play against Sheldon and Howard and are the victors. Penny stood and thanked everyone for an enjoyable evening but she has to work in the morning and it is bedtime. Leonard got up to walk her to her door.

"Penny, would you like to have dinner with me Friday night."

"Leonard, I like you as a friend but I'm not interested in dating you. I don't mind if we hang out together with others but you and me alone is not happening."

Leonard looked at her with sad eyes. She felt a stirring of compassion. However, she realized it was a blatant move to manipulate a date out of pity. That's just pathetic. She bid him goodnight and shut the door in his face.

* * *

Leonard returned to his apartment to see everyone cleaning up. He made sure the door was locked and sat on the couch. Max and Wil came up from the campus to report their findings.

Sheldon pounced, "Who is she?"

"I could not determine her identity. There was a glitch in the system and I could not get an accurate reading."

"Drat!" Sheldon asked, "What did you find out Wil?"

"The 'Mollusk' is reportedly in the states and the Caseros have been murdered."

Sheldon eased into his spot and asked, "Are you positive about the Caseros? They were really good people."

"Yes, it was confirmed by INTERPOL, Mi5 and the CIA."

Sheldon started to get a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It was a problem only a handful of people could solve. He needed to initiate contact with the NWO.

* * *

Later that night after their company leaves and Leonard is asleep, Sheldon goes to his bedroom closet opens a secret panel and pulls out a laptop. He types in a question regarding his neighbor and the Caseros.

He receives a response.

Alive and child.

* * *

Penny goes into her bedroom closet and opens a false wall by depressing a screw on the inside door trim. She removes and turns on a laptop equipped with highly classified data. She plugs in the iris recognition and fingerprint recognition attachments and scans Sheldon's imprints.

Immediately data appears along with facial and full body image of Sheldon:

Sheldon Cooper

Age: 35

Height: 6 feet 1 inch

IQ: 187

Employer: California Institute of Technology

Birthplace: Galveston, Texas

Specialty: Genius, covert logistics, unlimited resources

RC: NWO _(Translation: Rafael Casero: New World Order)_

RC: FF_OKTT _(Raissa Casero: Family Friend…Okay To Trust)_

 _See also Max Angel_

Max Angel

Age: 32

Height: 6 feet 4 inch

IQ: 180

Employer: Angel Pediatrics

Birthplace: Des Moines, Iowa

Specialty: Pediatric Physician, covert forensics expert, unlimited resources

RC: NWO

RC: FF_OKTT

She shuts down laptop and returns it to its hiding place. Closing her closet door she hears Sheldon's distinctive knock. She opens the door. Sheldon asks if he can speak to her in his apartment. She nods and follows him as he enters his apartment and locks the door.

He holds a finger to his lips and points to her ring. She takes it off and he places the ring within a safe that is located under the fabric of his couch cushion. He then motions her to follow him inside his living room closet, which turns out to be an elevator. As they exit onto the subterranean level they step through an airlock in which they are scanned for bugs, foreign substances and the like.

Sheldon leads her to his office, stopping at Max's office to invite him to join them. They sit and stare at each other for a few moments.

Sheldon introduces his colleague Max Angel to Penny. "Max I would like to introduce you to Moria Casero." Max and Sheldon stare at Penny and relax when she doesn't correct him. "I gather we have a lot to discuss. Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you, Sheldon."

Sheldon turns to Max who is gobsmacked. Amused Sheldon thinks, _it's the first time Max has been speechless around the opposite sex._ " He turns to look at Penny and she is staring at Max with equal fascination. Sheldon could almost see the pheromones in the air between the two. This is going to be interesting.

Max never believed in love at first sight but he does now. She has a gorgeous smile that soothes his soul. _Okay, reality check, get to know her first. Maybe tomorrow I can ask her to marry me._

Penny is looking at Max and praying that he is single. He is fine, tall, and most importantly has dimples. He is the kind of guy she would like to get to know.

Sheldon coughs and they both snap out of it.

"Let me start by saying, Penny, you are safe here. Max and I are members of NWO. My other friends that you have met are not."

"I was aware you were of some import because I designed the ring. That ring is only given to persons who have global influence. Max and I also know and highly respect your parents. We will do everything within our power to keep you safe."

"What happened?"

"Last month my parents had a visitor that I immediately recognized as an assassin that Interpol issued warnings as extremely dangerous. I notified my parents immediately and they notified their security detail. The assassination attempt was thwarted but it was decided due to the sensitivity of their work to stage their death. It was given extreme priority when the assassin stated the 'Committee' sent him."

Sheldon and Max's bodies went rigid and their attention was focused on every word and nuance from Penny.

"You basically can guess the rest. My parents were relocated to an undisclosed location to finish their work. I was relocated to the states. The only change I made to my appearance was hair color since only a handful of people know I exist. I have a security detail of twelve persons and my contacts are Agent White, Agent Feldon and Agent Glover."

"My parents made me a bolthole and told me to follow certain steps. I would see clues that only I would recognize. Tonight I saw the controller. I helped my dad develop that controller and it will scramble when it recognizes my print. My lucky pink controller has the same capabilities. I was able to identify you both as friends to be trusted thanks to my parents."

"How can you assimilate so well into your identity?"

"I attended boarding schools in the United Kingdom and summers with my abuela in Iowa. I wanted to be an actress ever since I was a little girl and acted out varying roles as entertainment since I was an only child and sheltered. I can speak flawless Spanish and English. I am also a super recognizer."

"My parents sheltered me. I didn't get to spend a lot of my time with my parents but I had a lot of freedoms that I wouldn't have had if bought up under their roof. So what happens now?"

"Max and I are members of an organization called New World Order. It was called Illuminati in earlier times. Our archrival is the 'Committee.' "

Penny, now understood their reaction when she mentioned Committee earlier.

"We will immediately set you up with codes to come to and from our subterranean campus. You can wear the ring. Give me an hour so that I can reconfigure your ring to avoid detection of our subterranean campus when you visit."

"Do not mention anything discussed in this meeting to the others. Our identities as NWO members are a secret from our friends you met earlier. However, our friends are members of a covert team and can be trusted to a point. We need to have access to you without raising suspicion. One of us would need to become your boyfriend."

Penny and Max look at each other and thought a covert relationship would not be a hardship.

Sheldon smirks on the inside and said out loud, "I volunteer." Looking at their surprised faces he burst out laughing saying, "Even I can tell there is an attraction between the two of you. I will leave you to get better acquainted while I add you to our security and tinker with your ring."

Sheldon pushed back from his desk to exit. Penny teased Sheldon saying, "I wouldn't want Amy to scratch my eyes out either."

Max chuckled, "so you are Argentinian by both parents?"

Penny nodded yes. "Tell me about yourself Max."

"I am from Des Moines, Iowa. I have 3 siblings, the oldest my brother Hunter and the next oldest my sister Solange live in Des Moines along with my parents. They work the family businesses. I have a younger sister Phallon who lives here in Pasadena and is a psychologist. I am a pediatric physician and a forensics expert."

"There are three more members of the team you haven't met. Alex Jensen, who dates Rajesh, Wil Wheaton, and Taylor, she is my sister Phallon's partner. They will be getting married next month at Echo Park. I will send you the information since we are dating. I assume you will be my date."

Penny smiles charmed. "What is our story for the rest of the team?"

"We will keep it simple. You are my new girlfriend and have cleared our background check for inclusion to our secret world. Standing up, "Let me take you on a tour of our campus."

Max reaches out and grabs Penny's hand. They smile at each other and walk out the door.

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - the action picks up as the team members use their unique expertise to probe the Committee and the Caseros._

 _Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3 - Manny

**Totally forgot to include this portion to the story, consequently inserted as Chapter 2.5.**

 **I apologize for not updating sooner. Chapter 4 will be posted before Dec. 2. I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.5**

 **Pasadena, California**

 **The Campus - Sheldon's Office**

Penny asks, "What is our story for the rest of the team?"

"We will keep it simple. You are my girlfriend and that I discovered you are in the Witness Protection Program. You have cleared our background check for inclusion to our secret world. The truth is I was instantly smittened. Penny can't resist giving Max a hug catching him off guard. She looks into his eyes and tells him, Get use to it I am a hugger." He smiles and gives her an extra squeeze.

Max continues, "Let's plan to tell everyone on Sunday."

"Isn't that rushing the relationship a bit?"

"Not at all the team will understand. Let me take you on a tour of our campus."

Max reaches out and grabs Penny's hand they feel the electricity between them. They smile at each other and walk out the door.

* * *

Max and Penny complete a forty-five minute tour. Penny is very impressed with their facility. It was cool how they had a secondary entrance to the vast underground facility accessible through the comic book store.

They met Sheldon heading back to his office from his lab. As they return to their seats. Max and Penny tell Sheldon of their plan to introduce her to the Team on Sunday and to make them aware the "Committee" is after her because she witnessed the murder of her parents. That gives them time to acquire additional intelligence from the NWO.

Max turns to ask Penny if she has any specific skills or expertise. "You already know, I am a super recognizer, I love to work out running, swimming, cycling, hiking, yoga, horseback riding, and tennis to name a few. I am a very competitive person and love gaming. I don't have a degree I was taught by me parents but you could say I have a doctorate in Artificial Intelligence (AI)."

"I keep up with advancements in the field of AI but please understand I love my parents but they never gave me a choice in choosing what interested me. I grew up learning about AI literally since before I was born. However, I have yet to discover where my true interest lies."

Max and Sheldon nodded their heads strangely enough understanding her position. Sheldon returns Penny's ring and gives Max a watch that is synced to Penny's ring and undetectable by her security detail's equipment.

As they stand to leave the campus Penny thanks Sheldon and gives him a hug. Max looks on and is amused by Sheldon's expression, "She's a hugger Sheldon."

Penny turns towards Max and Sheldon, "I do have a question, "Can you tell me if my abuela is safe?"

Sheldon extracts himself from Penny's grip, "She is having the time of her life. Penny please refrain from mauling me. Amy is territorial."

"So you and Amy are a couple?"

"We will soon be in a relationship once I finalize our Relationship Agreement and its properly executed."

Penny is gobsmacked and wonders if he is serious or teasing her.

Max grabs and hugs Penny. "I will see you tomorrow at lunch at the Cheesecake Factory."

Sheldon escorts Penny out of the facility showing and explaining the necessary security features and how to access.

Max looks on, hating their separation and thinking this is serious.

* * *

Penny floats into her apartment and double checks that it is secure. She goes to her bedroom closet and opens her secret compartment to access her journal and writes I'm pretty sure I met my future husband and children's father, Max Angel. She returns her journal to its hiding place and secures.

Penny heads to her bathroom happy that she is not alone. Sheldon and Max feel like family and they have her back.

* * *

 ** **2:00 am, Saturday  
****

 **Singapore  
**

Mollusk and Conch are engaged in a private phone conversation.

"Mollusk all my sources point to the Caseros being dead. The bodies were cremated but DNA evidence at the crime scene, death certificates and images of their bodies suggest they were murdered. The daughter is in Pasadena, California living as Penelope Clara Hooker. What would you like for me to do?"

"Catch the earliest flight to the states. Leave your guards. You and I will meet in Pasadena and extract Ms. Casero and return to France."

"I will contact you when I land."

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Pasadena, California  
**

During Friday's lunch Max asks Penny would she like to attend a cooking class with him Saturday night. She excitedly says yes.

Max picks her up from her apartment and they drive to an eclectic area of town with small shops and a Whole Foods Market as the base store. Chef Alice's Kitchen was located adjacent to the Whole Foods Market. Chef Alice greeted Max and Penny at the door. She then introduced her assistants and two other couples. They all signed up for the healthy and sustainable cooking class. The kitchen was a beautiful commercial kitchen with eight workstations. Max and Penny settled on stools behind an unclaimed workstation everyone was relaxed and personable. Soon everyone was sharing glasses of wine and having a great time preparing their food which was Baba Ganoush: smoked eggplant dip, fresh baked pita, grilled halloumi cheese salad, marinated chicken skewers, and pistachio and apple baklava.

Max and Penny where the only unmarried couple participating and they had a great time. Chef Alice and her assistants were engaging and the married couples were a delight. They all agreed to make the class a monthly date for the second Friday of each month. The night was still young so they decided to go bowling. Penny suggested that they call another couple for competition. She would hate to destroy the evening by fighting with him. She reminded Max that she was extremely competitive.

Max eager for a challenge called his sister and Taylor and invited them bowling. Max told Penny they agreed and we will meet them in 30 minutes at the bowling alley. He gave Penny the scoop that Phallon and Taylor were very competitive and loved to trash talk. Which he thought would be right up Penny's alley, no pun intended.

They arrived at the bowling alley just as Phallon and Taylor pulled up. Max waited for them to exit their SUV so that he could introduce Penny and they could all walk in together. Phallon and Taylor I like for you to meet Penny. Max was anxious to see Penny's interaction with his sister and her partner. The ladies were extremely perceptive and protective when it came to his dates.

Penny stared at both women from head to toe bordering on rude. She looked at Phallon's feet and said size 8 then looked at Taylor feet and said size 8 to 8.5. Penny looked at the women for confirmation. They both nodded yes and thought this chick is super strange even Max was baffled.

"Oh goody," exclaimed Penny. "How about a friendly wager?," Penny says while wiggling her eyebrows smirking.

The ladies are thinking this chick is off but what the heck they are extremely good bowlers. "Sure why not," said Taylor.

Great! Only one commodity has any value to me. I bet a pair of shoes for myself and another pair for Max. Phallon and Taylor look at each other then at Penny's feet and burst out laughing. Max is clueless as to what's happening.

Phallon takes pity on her brother and explains. "Penny has a shoe fetish and she could guess by our style of shoes that Taylor and I have a shoe fetish also. When she guessed our shoe size she was excited because we are all about the same size."

Penny laughingly stated that it was very nice to meet the ladies and she looks forward to getting to know them better as well as getting the inside scoop of the best places to shop for shoes.

Penny was genuine and utterly charming. Phallon jokingly told her brother that if he did not snatch Penny she and Taylor would.

* * *

Penny was a great bowler and a terrific trash talker. Taylor and Phallon were in stitches from laughing so hard. Which was strategic to help Penny's win.

They enjoyed themselves immensely and Taylor and Phallon made a shoe shopping date with Penny since she scored. Max continued to fall more in love with her and made note that the girl was serious about her shoes.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Intelligence and Insanity

The Casero Mitosis

Penny also known as Moria Casero is the daughter of Rafael and Raissa Casero. The Casero's are brilliant scientists being pursued by a ruthless international organization. Penny's new neighbors and their friends are nerdy geniuses who have secrets of their own.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **I apologize for not updating sooner. Chapter 4 will be posted before Dec. 2. I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford others the same courtesy.**

* * *

 **Saturday – Omaha Nebraska**

The day is somewhat gloomy. Snow is on the ground with the possibility of a couple of more inches before nightfall. The two-story ranch safe house, more like safe farm, with wrap around porch is cute but isolated. It is surrounded by over fifteen hundred acres of government forestland.

INTERPOL agents White and Feldon are using the safe farm as a cover and a field office for their current mission in the US. Their identities are Wyatt and T.J. Hooker parents of Penelope Hooker.

Agent Feldon hates her boring undercover assignment. She is portraying the mother of a twenty-four year old and Agent White is her husband, yuck. She is forty, average height with a curvaceous figure. _Has this job aged me so that I could pass for Penny's mother? That's harsh. Yes, I have a few gray strands in my blond hair that can be eliminated by a little hair dye._

She walks into the kitchen to prepare a tuna fish sandwich to snack on while she reviews Moria Casero's case notes. _If I had to live out here in the middle of nowhere raising crops and animals I would lose my mind._ Snickering _._ _I would choose to raise kids. If this is truly my life then I am a forty-year old mother with ten kids minimum. I love kids and I love sex. Agent White better stock up on his little blue pills._

She left the cheery southern home kitchen heading towards her designated office on the first floor. Agent Feldon is careful not to spill her ginger ale onto her case notes as she sits at her desk. Within ten minutes she notices something odd. Agent White did not change Penny Hooker's name.

Upon Agent Baxter's termination and Agent Ross's blatant unprofessionalism Penny Hooker should have been relocated to a different city with a new name. _What is Agent White up to?_ He is endangering the life of an innocent witness.

She lurches out of her chair frowning determined to confront Agent White and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Agent White's office is located on the upper level of the safe farm. It is less than one hundred square feet furnished with a Wal-Mart grade desk, chair and filing cabinet. The one window overlooks the adjacent roof and dormer. Surprisingly, he is quite comfortable in the cramped office that isn't inviting for more than one person.

Agent White is at his desk looking at video from INTERPOL's surveillance drones. Upon hearing Agent Feldon's footsteps, he closes out of the window and puts his computer to sleep. He looks up as she enters his office without knocking. She places both hands on his desk and gets into his face to ask, "What the hell are you up to? Why didn't you terminate Agent Ross? Most importantly why didn't you supply Moria with a new identity and location?"

Agent White calmly leans back in his chair, stares and smiles at Agent Feldon. He is silently challenging her to figure it out. He patiently waits for the moment she realizes the big picture. He watches her eyes widen… _there it is_ , he silently chuckles.

"You asshole you are using them as bait for the Committee. I know you have an unfortunate history with them but to endanger Agent Ross and Moria is unconscionable."

Sighing tiredly at the whole morality speech he motions for Agent Feldon to be quiet. She perches on the edge of his desk ready to jump up and strangle him at a moments notice.

Agent White calmly states, "It is done. Agents Baxter and Ross along with Moria are expendable, period. In fact, Agent Ross, has been abducted by a covert Committee operative known as 'Conch.' We were able to tag her abductors and their vehicles with a self-cloaking bug which has four drones following at a distance of one point five miles. She is being held at a Cold Storage Warehouse located outside of Singapore. It probably won't end well for her but for the first time in ages we have Intel regarding the Committee. Think about it Feldon…you and I taking out the Committee. Our careers will be set."

"At the expense of three lives I can't live with that on my conscious no matter the big picture. You are my superior and I know it would be useless to report you because our superiors will probably agree with you. So I will do my job to assist you and watch this mess play out."

Agent Feldon gives him a look of disgust and walks out of his office hating the blurred lines between justice and corruption, intelligence and insanity.

She returns to her office with the image of Agent White sitting smugly with no remorse regarding his actions. She really admires Moria and was actively recruiting her as an agent for INTERPOL. "What a fucked up day."

* * *

 **Singapore** _._

Agent Ross is escorted to the chiller area of the Cold Storage Warehouse. She is stripped by two of the demon guards, injected with sodium pentothal, told to sit on a wooden chair and given a blanket. A man enters as she adjusts her blanket to provide the most warmth.

"Hello my dear. I'm Conch and I will be interrogating you for information on the Caseros and Agent Baxter." Conch notices that Agent Ross is a beautiful healthy woman of average height, red hair and light blue eyes. An exceptional candidate for their breeding farm and human milk market.

 _I never should have gotten involved with that asshole Baxter._ Agent Ross is cold and scared. She knows this confrontation is not going to end pleasantly. It was too cold to cry so she whimpers and mewls. Her goal is to try and hold on and mitigate any damage she did to Moria. Agent Ross was a bitch to her and she didn't deserve it.

Conch, approaches Agent Ross with menace in his eyes. "What do you know about the Caseros?"

She was compelled to tell the truth. "Rafael and Raissa Casero were murdered. Their daughter was relocated to Pasadena under the name Penelope Clara Hooker." Conch burst out laughing, "she's named Penny Hooker?" He scrutinizes Agent Ross and sees the guilt in her eyes. "Your doing I presume. Was it from jealousy?"

"Yes," Agent Ross whispers and nods her head.

"I thought she came on to Agent Baxter and subsequently caused him to be terminated. I discovered what truly happened after the fact."

"What else can you tell me Agent Ross?"

"That's all I know."

"Who are the agents in charge of her security?"

"Agent White is the only person I know associated with the Caseros now that Agent Baxter is no longer on the case."

Conch smiles at the four demon guards, then turns to address Agent Ross while walking around her chair. "Well it appears your usefulness to INTERPOL is over. However your usefulness to the Committee is just beginning." Immediately upon hearing the name Committee, Agent Ross jerks her head up in horror and screams, "NOOOOOOOO, NO, NOOO."

Conch laughs, "It appears that you have heard of our elite organization."

Agent Ross can't think, she has heard numerous horror stories most believed to be myths. It is terrifying to know that the Committee exists. This could not be happening. She screams and pleads for them to not turn her over to the Committee. She offers to be an agent for the Committee and infiltrate INTERPOL.

Conch thinks about her offer for a second but decides against it. He smiles at his guards. The guards move in to prepare Agent Ross for shipment. Agent Ross's screams were contained by the heavy insulation of the cold storage building. Conch exits the building and returns to his headquarters. He is unaware of being followed by drones and satellites.

* * *

 **Sunday Pasadena**

 **Campus conference room.**

Sheldon greets each of his Team members as they enter, Leonard, Rajesh, Alex, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Max, Taylor, Wil, and Penny. Everyone sits around the twenty-seat state of the art oak conference table with advanced multimedia capabilities including built-in outlet panels at each seat, which hooks up to projecting equipment synched with screens inside and outside the conference room.

Everyone stares at Penny wondering why she is present and perplexed to see Max holding her hand.

At precisely 9:00 am Sheldon stands and directs everyone's attention to his presentation. "Good morning Team." The Team goes on high alert. Sheldon only states 'Team' during matters of extreme global importance.

"First let me introduce our guest Moria Casero." Everyone started talking at once because they are familiar with the name Casero.

"Listen up," everyone quieted and gave Sheldon their complete attention. Moria who will be addressed as Penny, was a witness to her parents murder and relocated to the states by INTERPOL. It is assumed that the Committee is responsible for the Caseros' assassination."

"Based on what I have learned from our European counterparts we have a few fluid operations at play."

"First, the Caseros have developed technology that will change the medical and transportation fields."

"Second, our sources confirm the Committee is aware of this technology. However, corrupt and evil their organization, they did not order the Caseros' assassination. The Committee view humans like gold, a commodity. They would never order the murder of the Caseros."

"Third, we believe a rogue government entity is using the Caseros to flush out the Committee. It is my belief that they are using Penny as bait." Penny's eyes widen and Max puts his arms around her for comfort. As Sheldon continues his briefing, the Team members are attentive and taking notes. **(It is standard protocol for the Team to receive an electronic audio file and transcript of each meeting immediately following adjournment.)**

Sheldon provides his Team with further details regarding the situation. "Penny had an agent on her security detail that came on to her minutes after they found her parents' bodies. Agent Baxter was put on desk duty awaiting an internal review. He was dating an Agent Ross who processed Penny's identity. They didn't give Penny a new identity knowing Agent Baxter and Ross had been compromised. Agent Baxter was terminated and is presumed to have been kidnapped by the Committee. Agent Ross has been reported abducted, probably by the Committee."

"The Committee is not stupid they probably realize they are being setup by minions and that the Caseros are still alive. Due to the stupidity of some organization and its operatives Penny's life is considered expendable."

"Surveillance of INTERPOL's Singapore office and agents show forty percent of their resources following a known Committee operative named 'Conch' who landed here in Pasadena this morning. We can assume the Committee knows Penny's name, where she lives and works. They will come for her but only when they neutralize the INTERPOL idiots. Our priority mission is to keep Penny safe. Identify and neutralize the Committee and the INTERPOL idiots."

"Any questions so far?"

Amy asked, "Where are the Caseros?"

Sheldon replied, "They are in a safe undisclosed location." Turning to look at Penny, Sheldon sighs before proceeding to the more difficult discussion.

"Penny we can handle this one of two ways. You can remain the bait so that we can flush out and neutralize the threats against you and your family or you can go into hiding which you will be doing for the rest of your life."

"If I choose the former then my parents and abuela will be safe?" Sheldon nodded yes. "Then let's proceed with using me as bait."

"Penny I can't give you a one hundred percent guarantee that you will be safe but we will all defend you with our lives."

Penny looks around the table in awe at each team member as they nod yes. The Team's visage would tolerate no argument they are committed to Penny's safety and the mission.

Penny stands up and peruses every member of the table. "I want everyone to understand me, I choose to be bait. I realize the danger involved and I do this to keep my family safe. I do not want you to sacrifice your life for me. I want you to live, regroup and try later. Don't pursue me if it is fruitless. I will not think less of you for not taking action. The Committee will not kill me I am a valuable human resource. Do you agree to my terms?" Penny again looked at everyone and they nod yes.

Max gives her a partial nod. Penny frowns confused for a minute but assumes it's an affirmative. She shakily sits back down realizing the enormity of her position.

Sheldon addresses Max, "I want Penny outfitted with every covert surveillance gadget in our arsenal. In addition, Max and Bernadette provide Penny with an ear transmission device and various tracking microchip implants."

Max addressed the team. "Penny and I are dating. It was initially part of a cover to keep someone close to Penny at all times." He squeezed Penny's hand, "In reality, we really like each other and are dating exclusively."

The team displayed mixed emotions knowing that personal feelings can get in the way of doing one's job and screw up one's objectivity.

Sheldon discussed the Team's individual roles and assignments. "Amy and Bernadette you are Penny's new girlfriends. Leonard you no longer have to act like a lovesick puppy."

Leonard smiled at Penny and said great, "Stephanie will be relieved." Penny shook her head smiling, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am not a hard up obnoxious whiny guy. It's part of my alter ego."

Smiling Penny turned to Howard and said, "So you are not a creepy sex fiend?" Everyone laughed. Howard smirked and coughed, "I didn't need to create an alter ego the team thought my natural personality would be sufficient."

"I'm not mute around women. My alter ego is mute because women seem to be charmed and turned on by my accent when I speak, it's distracting."

Penny snickered to herself and responded in her acquired English accent that was similar to Raj's. "I know what you mean, for some reason men think mine is sexy and love to hear me speak."

Raj laughs at her sense of humor, "So you are immune to my accent."

"I grew up in England. When living in Singapore we spoke English. However, I speak fluent Spanish compliments of my Argentinean parents and abuela." Max thought her accent was damn sexy.

"Max why don't we start on Penny's implants so we can get to sleep at a decent hour," said Bernadette.

"Agreed." Max politely stood up and pulled back Penny's chair and escorted her to their med center.

As the three exited, the remaining Team began outlining and strategizing a plan to neutralize the Committee.

* * *

 **Los Angeles California Area**

Conch landed at a private airstrip outside of Los Angeles where he was met by a driver and taken to an undisclosed location. Arriving at the destination, he exits the vehicle and spies Mollusk standing next to the entrance of a commercial chicken house surrounded by cornfields. Smiling he walks towards his superior. "Hello Mollusk," Conch was immediately surrounded and disarmed by four of Mollusk's guards.

He struggled as he was being led into the chicken house. Yelling he asks, "What is going on?"

Mollusk calmly stated, "You failed. You led INTERPOL directly to me. The Committee doesn't kill so why would you believe the Caseros were murdered by our organization? Who on the inside of INTERPOL tipped you off to Agent Baxter and Ross? What does INTERPOL have over you to make you betray us? TELL ME NOW!"

Conch realizes his life is over and he starts crying and sniveling.

"Love caused me to betray you and I will die before I betray my love."

Mollusk looks into Conch's eyes and realizes he will never betray his lover. He directs his guards, "destroy the drones that followed him, then take him to Mussels to be used as a test subject for experimental drugs." Conch spit at Mollusk and the guards beat him until he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Pasadena, California**

 **Campus conference room**

Sheldon pushes up his sleeves, "Lets get to work."

With a serious look on her face Amy addressed the Team, "I hate to bring this up but there is a ninety-five percent chance that Penny will be abducted by the Committee. If INTERPOL is using her as bait then her guards will be next to useless. If the CIA is involved then it's definitely a done deal."

Sheldon responded, "I agree with you so we are going to track Penny using the Artificial DNA Seeking Satellite Stalker. **(ADSSS – The D is silent)** _._ Howard, Leonard, Raj and I have completed the final testing of ADSSS and it's ready for application."

Sheldon explained to Amy, Taylor, Alex and Wil how the ADSSS works. "ADSSS works similar to a GPS receiver instead of the Satellite locating a signal it hones in on a specific DNA receiver. The specific DNA is fed into the system and the subject is located and locked."

"You can't lose your ADSSS. You can pinpoint the exact location of your ADSSS subject within 3 meters." Team laughs loudly, to Sheldon's consternation.

"Grow up people. ADSSS uses an atomic DNA scanner to keep track of the subject. The technology was a joint project between our team and the Caseros."

"Howard, Leonard, and Taylor, I want you to monitor Penny's movements twenty-four seven so establish shifts. Wil and Alex will tag team communications duty. Raj, Amy and Bernie will investigate and identify INTERPOL and CIA agents that have been compromised by the Committee. Max and I will investigate and identify Committee operatives. This operation is a Rapid Response Code Red so all of our resources are at your disposal as long as you have approval from Amy or myself."

Max's voice is heard over the intercom. "Sorry to interrupt, Amy we have Penny prepped to receive the chip, auditory implant, retinal camera, and DNA swatch can we get your help to monitor vitals and anesthesia?"

Amy leaves her seat and heads towards the medical center. "Sure I'll be right there."

Sheldon reminds everyone the next few weeks will be intense. "Let's get to it folks. Meet with your teams to establish protocols and tasks. Send me reports every 8 hours until notified otherwise, dismissed."

* * *

Penny lies on the operating table. She did not realize that the implants would be so invasive. Max is checking equipment and instruments. Bernadette is hooking her up to an IV and placing leads on her body to monitor vital signs. Max can't get over how quickly Penny entered his heart. He stops what he is doing and holds Penny's hand. He kisses her and tells her, "Everything will be fine."

Penny is still feeling a little trepidation but smiles at Max. She turns her head as she hears Amy enter through treatment room's door.

Amy looks at the scared woman on the table and feels bad for automatically thinking that she was a threat to her relationship with Sheldon. She appears to be caring to put herself in harms way for her family and is extremely attracted to Max. Penny is going to be an interesting addition to girl's night. Stroking Penny's arm to comfort her, "Don't worry bestie we will take excellent care of you."

Max asks if everyone is ready and receives a yes from all. The last thing Penny remembers after Bernadette administers the anesthesia is Max's smiling face.

Four hours later Penny is in recovery awakening from her procedure. She is very groggy as she opens her eyes she sees Max and smiles. _I would be content waking to this sight for the rest of my life._ She didn't even notice that Bernadette was in the room sitting at the monitoring station.

Smiling, Max holds her hand. "The procedures were a success we've uploaded your DNA signature to the ADSSS and it is stalking you online. I'm going to check your vitals while Bernadette records them. We will give you a couple more hours before we test your auditory implant. We need to check your balance at the same time. Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?"

"Yes, a slight discomfort near my left armpit. I have pain around my right ear and a headache."

"We will give you something for the pain and discomfort after we take your vitals. The GPS chip has been placed in your arm and your auditory implant is causing the ear and headache pain." Max and Bernadette proceeded to check vitals, discussing the operation and tasks. Penny fell asleep again after she was given pain medication.

* * *

Raj is behind his large ornate mahogany desk, which is the centerpiece of his luxury office. The dark wood paneled walls and ceilings of his office is an exact replica of his dad's office in India. All of the Team's basement offices have faux windows that Howard innovated to simulate current exterior weather conditions and lighting outside of 2311 Los Robles.

Raj is running a facial recognition program of Penny's surveillance team against their global operatives database. He sees that her security team consists of only INTERPOL agents. That's highly unusual considering the nature of the threat against Penny and the resources needed to keep her safe. He leaves his office to report his findings to Amy.

Amy is in her office, which looks like an extension of her lab, investigating the INTERPOL agents in charge of Penny. Agent White is the lead and Agent Feldor is his associate. Agent Feldor appears clean she has little to no social life and nothing in her background that stands out. Agent White is another story from the team's recent surveillance he appears to swing both ways sexually. He was born and raised in the Netherlands his father was a US Ambassador.

In 2010 he was involved in an incident and taken hostage for two months by unknown forces. According to a sealed report he was tortured. Amy's eyebrows shot up. He was forced to have sex with unwilling females for ten days. He was given the drug Desyrel continuously for ten days to induce priapism **(blood is trapped in the erection chambers).** He was forced to maintain erections that lasted over four hours and given various experimental drugs to make the erection go away. This treatment continued until, he was rescued, accidentally by Ukrainian Ground Forces near Belarus. Unfortunately the treatment caused him to become impotent. He returned to INTERPOL in 2011 and has provided distinguished service to date.

Amy ran the facial recognition program over the recent surveillance videos of Agent White and it pinged on a gentleman. His identity is unknown but his image has been captured in the company of high-ranking government officials, terrorists and mercenaries.

Amy thought, "Ding, ding, ding these two dastardly gentlemen are sure to be involved in the Caseros' assassination attempt." Distracted by the knock, Amy gave whoever was at the door permission to enter. Raj came in and sat down in front of her desk.

"Penny's security detail are all INTERPOL agents."

"That is highly unusual." Turning her laptop around so that Raj could see. "Look what I've found."

Raj quickly read Agent White and Feldon's background info mumbling poor guy. Raj was floored when he saw the surveillance and facial recognition results. He looked at Amy we need to share this with the team.

I agree however before we do let's speak to Agent Feldon she is in the states strangely enough in Omaha, Nebraska. We can be there and back in four hours.

Raj said let's go however we need to tell Bernadette at least what we have discovered prior to leaving. Amy picked up her laptop and they both exited to find Bernadette.

* * *

Wil and Alex are in the communications room creating an algorithm to track chatter related to operatives involved and the name Casero. Alex's adrenalin is flowing she has a feeling that something big is about to happen and it will be quick. The video wall is displaying chatter from all alphabet soup agencies. She is so glad that she took the position as Sheldon's assistant. She never dreamed that she would have an opportunity to be a global player with the added bonus of meeting her love Rajesh.

Wil and Alex were checking the drone feeds from INTERPOL's Singapore headquarters and found something interesting. Several drones are programmed to follow a particular target. The surveillance videos from the drones are being sent directly to Agent White in Omaha, Nebraska. The surveillance subject is in California. Wil pauses to look at Alex, "What the heck is going on?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders, "This is all so unusual."

The pair initiated downloads of associated video from the drone for playback. All to soon the drones stop transmitting and disappear from the screen.

Alex and Wil zeroed in the last location and brought up the current satellite view of the area. It appears to be a commercial chicken house outside of LA. They see several SUVs but are unable to read the tags.

Wil jumps on the line to send field operatives to that location to report findings. The Team's field operatives consist of elite Seal and Ranger black ops personnel whose identity is only known to a handful of people outside the Team.

Wil looks at Alex, "We need to report our findings to the Team."

"Affirmative," replies Alex while watching the drone's video download progress to eighty-five percent complete. "Let's review the video and use our facial recognition program before we set up a meeting with Team. I also want to have our field operatives report prior to meeting."

* * *

 **Omaha, Nebraska**

Agent White was notified that the drones have been disabled and are no longer transmitting. After cursing his rotten luck he notifies Agent Feldon that he needs to leave for California. Agent Feldon offers to give him a ride to their private hangar, which he accepts. On the way back to their temporary headquarters Agent Feldon receives a text sent from 54BWU, which was her failsafe code. _Agent Feldon is to drive to the Whole Foods on Regency Circle, park and walk across the street to the Omaha Marriott. The hotel clerk will provide further instructions when Agent Feldon gives her name and ask for her package._

She pulls over to the side of the road. Her failsafe code is a personal direct message from INTERPOL's chief she has no choice but to obey the command. Totally confused and not liking it because this assignment is rife with hidden agendas. Exasperated she programs the Whole Foods address into her GPS and drives to the requested destination.

* * *

While in flight to Omaha, Raj and Amy set up a meeting with Agent Feldon at the Marriott. A government vehicle is parked on the tarmac for their use when they land. Raj is hungry so they agree to stop by Subway for sandwiches. They have access to an underground secure conference room used by visiting dignitaries at the Marriott. They do a sweep for invasive technology and set up their portable scrambler. Both were able to eat prior to Agent Feldon's arrival 30 minutes later.

Rajesh directs Agent Feldon to have a seat across from them. Raj and Amy simultaneously show her their credentials, which she recognizes as outranking her INTERPOL chief. "It has come to our attention that Agent White may not be acting in the best interest of the Caseros but his own. Do you have anything to add?"

These two don't have the appearance of operatives and she was clearly confused so she decided to bluff a little. "Who are you and what is your interest in the Caseros?" She sat back in her chair playing it cool.

Amy sat up and gave Feldon a piercing stare and replied, "You may not ask who we are and we do not have time for your puny efforts of one-upmanship. The situation is Penny Casero's identity has been compromised from the beginning and you and Agent White were aware of it. Now I will ask you again and I expect an answer. Do you have anything to add?"

Feldon caved, "I was not made aware until Penny was in California that her identity had not been changed. I confronted Agent White and he basically said Penny, Agent Baxter, and Agent Ross were expendable. They are being used as bait to apprehend the Committee. Agent White informed me that Agents Baxter and Ross have been kidnapped and he had drones in place to follow the perpetrators."

"I believe something happened, maybe to the drones because Agent White is headed back to Pasadena."

"Agent Feldon you are coming with us now. We will drop by your car so that you can grab your ready bag. Amy let's head out and call an emergency meeting for thirty minutes after we touchdown in California."

They drove to a private hangar and boarded a military jet heading to California.

* * *

 **Pasadena, California**

 **Campus Medical Center**

Penny is more alert after napping for a couple of hours. Her discomfort is minimum. Bernadette and Max ease her out of the bed so that she could walk to the restroom and back. There are no signs of dizziness or any other side effects. Max tells Bernadette he can handle Penny from here. He conducts some auditory tests, which Penny passes with no issues.

"Penny you are good to go. I will walk you to your apartment. You should have no problems resuming your normal activities." He wiggles his eyebrows and she giggles. "Let's head up so I can come back down to finish some work before it gets to late."

She holds his hands and pulls him close for a kiss. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." He moves his hands to her waist and says you are welcome and steals another kiss. While holding hands Max walks Penny through the Campus as she says goodbye to everyone. As she stops outside her door to find her key, he kisses her again. He leans his forehead towards hers until they touch.

"What time do you go in tomorrow?"

"I work from 9 am til 6 pm."

"I know you will be tired do you mind if I cook you dinner tomorrow?"

"Not at all let me give you a spare key so that you don't have to wait on me." Penny opens the door and gives Max her spare key from the bowl beside the door. They share another sweet goodnight kiss before he leaves.

* * *

Wil and Alex finished analyzing the drone video footage and are discussing their findings. Alex is stretching her tight back by crosses one leg over the other and twisting at the waist. "Agent White appears to be a rogue agent with INTERPOL's resources at his disposal. He allowed Agent Baxter and Ross to be kidnapped and made no attempt to rescue, in addition to knowingly compromising Penny's identity."

Wil added, "The field operatives did not find any evidence in the chicken house in which Agent White's surveillance subject disappeared. Agent White might have landed himself into a world of trouble."

Their phone alerts went off at the same time. It was a message from Amy and Raj regarding an emergency meeting in thirty minutes and they will be including Agent Feldon. Wil and Alex acknowledged.

"Perfect timing," said Alex.

* * *

 **Couldn't find a good stopping point so long chapter.**

 **Next Chapter - The 'Team' mobilizes and more info on the 'Committee' is revealed.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Agent White

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford others the same courtesy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Upon landing Agent White immediately secured an SUV and headed out to Conch's last location. When he arrived at the chicken house it was empty with no one around. He thought to himself, _this is not good_. _However, Conch is in love with me and would never give up my identity. Luckily I used an alias that is untraceable._ _I'm that good_.

He needed to get to Penny the Committee would come after her real soon. He could get to her first and use her as a bargaining tool to meet with the 'Committee.'

* * *

 **Campus conference room**

 **Pasadena, California**

Raj addresses the team. "This operation is beginning to look very ugly. Everyone this is Agent Mariah Feldon. He introduces her to each member of the team. Sheldon addressed Agent Feldon, "We vetted you prior to allowing you access to our Team and facility. You have been granted a temporary security clearance of level 7-NTK. If you have no objections we would like to address you by your first name. Agent Feldon agrees.

Upon acceptance Sheldon continues, "We have a global operation, which takes precedence over INTERPOL, CIA, Mi5 and other regional and government agencies. All information you are privy to stays within the confines of our team and is not to be shared with anyone including your superiors. We have unlimited resources and the Caseros are our top priority especially Penny."

Mariah feeling intimidated and out of her element replied that she understood and would comply since they covered all the required protocols. Her gut told her that they were genuine. Sheldon signals Raj to proceed with his report.

Raj and Amy shared what they found out about Agent White's past. With gasps and moans from the men when they mentioned his kidnapping and treatment. They suspect he was taken by the Committee. Agent White used Penny, Agent Ross and Baxter to help infiltrate the Committee while compromising Penny's parents. Raj looked at Mariah and directed, "Please tell the team what you told us."

Mariah related that Agent White stated the INTERPOL agents and Penny were expendable. "Protocol required for him to change Penny's identity and restrict Agent Ross from the case since he knew she dated Agent Baxter. He did not. He was aware that Agent Baxter and Ross were kidnapped and made no attempt to rescue. Agent White used surveillance drones to follow their abductors. He loss contact with the drones and flew back to Los Angeles from Omaha, a couple of hours prior to our departure."

"Thank you Mariah," said Sheldon. Raj, Amy do you have anything further to add? They nod, no.

Everyone's attention shifted to Alex as she stood up and walked towards the smart screen. "Wil and I have some interesting findings. We were able to access and download the video feed from the drones before they were destroyed. If you look towards the screen we will play the highlights."

As the video played Alex explained this is a feed from Singapore showing the kidnapping of Agent Baxter there are 4 drones transmitting. He is being held in a Cold Storage Warehouse outside the city. She fast-forwarded the video showing a gentleman that maybe Conch speaking to Agent White. The video shows Agent White talking to Conch for a couple of minutes. "Unfortunately the angle is bad and we could not lip read." Everyone's eyebrows are raised as they see Agent White and Conch in a lover's embrace kissing. They observe Agent White leaving.

Alex fast-forwarded again, hours later outside of Los Angeles they see Conch entering a chicken house. Minutes later arrives a small mysterious figure dressed in a black overcoat and black fedora hat angled low to cover his face along with four military type men. Fast-forwarding roughly 20 minutes later they see an unconscious Conch carried fireman style from the chicken house by a military type man followed by the remaining three. The remaining three raise their weapons and the video feed from the drones ends shortly thereafter. Wil states, "That is all we have at present but we are actively looking at phone records, car GPS locations and such."

Sheldon stands to address his team. "It appears that we have;

1\. A rogue INTERPOL agent with a horrific past with the "Committee" who comes from and influential family;

2\. To date the INTERPOL agency has been acting independently. Mi5 and the CIA are not involved. However, the CIA has more than likely noted the activity and are waiting to be notified of activities. I expect INTERPOL has received communication from the CIA requesting information by tomorrow;

3\. We can assume the Committee has a representative, the small mysterious man actively pursuing Penny. That man also has resources in which he was more than likely able to determine that Conch had his own agenda with INTERPOL and/or being punished for his failed attempts with the Caseros. He also realized that the Committee has been outed by Conch regarding purpose and activities;

4\. No one (INTERPOL, Mi5, CIA, or Committee) is aware that our Team is involved with the exception of Penny and Agent Feldon."

5\. The Caseros have been placed at an unknown location provided by INTERPOL. Which in light of our findings is disturbing.

Sheldon paused and asked if anyone had anything to add to the assessment. From the revelations and Sheldon's analysis Max grew more and more concerned for Penny. He addressed Sheldon, "Based on what we learned, Penny is in extreme danger and we should be extra diligent in our surveillance and protection." Everyone at the conference table nodded in agreement.

Amy looked at Sheldon and the rest of the Team, "We need to locate the Caseros and bring them to the campus for protection." Leonard chimed in, "I agree with Amy. I propose that Howard, Raj and I be tasked with locating the Caseros. We can use Penny's DNA signature to tweak parameters and set up an algorithm to help narrow the search."

Amy added that she would tag along in case medical expertise is needed. She recommended Mariah stay at the Campus to help with logistics and communication. "Taylor please set Mariah up with lodging, a workspace, and guest access codes." Mariah still feeling overwhelmed but strangely excited nodded her head in agreement and compliance. Sheldon dismissed the Team but asked Max to remain behind.

Max stood up and moved next to Sheldon as they watched the Team members file out of the room. They looked at each other and said simultaneously that they need to contact NWO regarding situation status.

* * *

 **The Campus**

At 6:30 am Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy wanted to get an early start at finding the Caseros. Having finally uploaded the DNA program to the satellite they could basically scan the world. They started in Singapore and within 10 minutes received hits. However instead of the two Caseros expected they received three. One was an exact match to Penny's DNA. They checked on Penny's location and she was in her apartment. Everyone looked confused the only explanation was that Penny was a twin or a clone. They sent a secured text message to notify the Team of their findings. The four left to extract the three Caseros from their present location.

* * *

 **Cheesecake Factory**

Penny having just clocked in is directed by her manager to inspect and confirm shipped items from the food service truck. She is handed an invoice and proceeds to the service entrance. Penny smiles and greets the driver. He instructs her to inspect materials inside the truck so that he doesn't have to make any extra trips hauling items. Penny steps inside. _Luckily the truck is half full so this should go pretty quickly._ She and the driver proceed to walk towards the back of the trailer she feels a painful prick on her arm and immediately everything goes black.

* * *

 **Reviews would be sincerely appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Intrigue

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford others the same courtesy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Unknown location**

Penny woke up slowly. She was strapped to a gurney in what appears to be the back of an ambulance with siren and lights blaring. She moaned feeling dizzy. She had just enough presence of mind to release a serum contained in her back tooth that would induce a coma like state until she was given an antiserum. As she felt the effects of the drug her last thoughts, _if I don't wake up at least my parents have Maury my gen…_

* * *

Taylor was in the Security room outfitting Mariah with codes and equipment when they received an emergency alert from Sheldon. All Team members are to meet in the conference room in 10 minutes.

Everyone reconvened in the conference room. Amy, Leonard, Raj and Howard who lifted-off two hours ago on a 16-hour flight to Singapore participated by videoconference. Max was trying to keep his cool but was upset and worried. When everyone was present he began.

Max announces, "Penny has been taken. The surveillance team saw her go into work and observed her helping with the morning deliveries. Her GPS signal went blank so they switched to secondary monitoring with DNA. It showed her rapidly moving away from the Cheesecake Factory. They took off in pursuit but then the DNA signal went blank."

Howard addressed the room from their video feed, "Penny must be within a lead lined area or over twenty-five feet underground. The location must be close if the signal was lost while traveling in a vehicle. Hopefully, she wasn't transferred to a vehicle in-cased in lead and still on the move. A signal scrambler would not block out the ADSSS. I recommend you investigate dead areas within a hundred miles of the Cheesecake Factory."

We will forward any relative information we receive from the Caseros, said Amy.

"Taylor, Wil, Bernadette and I will focus on retrieving Penny," said Max. Alex, Mariah and Sheldon will look into the Committee's operations for leads. Our Intel postulates the Committee would hold Penny within their mines, human trafficking or drug operations. They value Penny as a human resource and would not want her harmed until they sucked all the information regarding her parents from her. The most efficient holding location would be within their drug operation."

Sheldon stood, "Amy, when you return I need to speak with you regarding logistics. Everyone has their assignments lets get to it people."

The retrieval team hurriedly left the room to execute their task.

Alex, Mariah and Sheldon remained in the conference room. Alex was staring into space in thought as to ways to identify and neutralize the Committee and their operations. Mariah was reviewing in her head the events leading up to the Caseros assassination attempt in Singapore. Sheldon sat down next to Alex and Mariah to formulate a plan of action. He notices they were both in deep concentration and gave them a few minutes to sort through their thought processes. As they both came out of their trances Sheldon looks expectantly at Mariah.

"Please share what's on your mind Mariah."

"A couple of days prior to the Caseros' assassination attempt Agent White made an unexpected trip to a remote city in Russia for three days. An INTERPOL undercover operative at the Surgut Airport sighted Agent White. The operative and I had a personal relationship and he new I was looking for him. I kept the info to myself and never asked about his whereabouts. He is my superior so why would I? I would like to investigate further."

"That's very interesting, proceed." Swiveling his seat towards Alex, "What will be your approach Alex?"

"I was thinking of creating a global overview of reports of drug distribution, human trafficking, and mining overlaps with regular or patterned transportation and look for anomalies."

As Sheldon got up walking towards the door, "Let's get to work time is of the essence. I will touch base with my European contacts for information and manpower."

* * *

 **Outskirts of Los Angeles**

Agent White leaves the chicken house heading towards Penny's job secretly followed by the Mollusk's men and the Team's field operatives. The operatives notify Wil that Agent White has four mercenary looking men following him. Wil gave them instructions to not engage but follow only.

Agent White is aware that he is being followed and takes evasive action to lose his tail. After an hour of maneuvering to include switching cars he is sure that no one is following him. He contacts Penny's surveillance agents to instruct them to escort her to the predetermined rendezvous point C. He is told that Penny has disappeared. She went to work and within 15 minutes came up missing. They tried to reach Agent Feldon but she did not respond to any attempts of contact. Agent White hangs up and swears vehemently. He finally calms down enough to work out his next step.

He expected Penny to be abducted but not so efficiently. The Caseros is the prize so he could deal with a few setbacks. Thankfully the Caseros is safe in a location accessible only by him. Even his superiors are unaware of the Caseros location.

* * *

 **Off the coast of Singapore**

The Team did not run into any problems locating the Caseros. They were being kept in an underwater facility off the coast of Malaysia. A submarine had been procured by the Team under the guise of the US Navy to transport Leonard, Howard, Raj and Amy to the Caseros.

As they docked within an underwater facility in the Indian Ocean they were met by a squadron of armed guards and escorted to a secure room for verification of credentials/orders, processing, and security briefing. They were released approximately thirty minutes later and escorted by two guards to the Caseros' living quarters.

The guards stopped outside a door and spoke into an intercom requesting permission to enter. Permission was granted and the Team was escorted inside. They entered into lavish living quarters with a view of the undersea area that was breathtaking. The living area was an open floor plan with a small foyer that lead into a 1500 square foot family room with kitchen and dining areas adjacent. A lift was located next to the kitchen area that lead to an upper level to what the Team assumed to be the sleeping area. Rafael and Raissa exited the lift with smiles greeting the Team.

Rafael Casero is a handsome 57 years old. He is approximately six feet in height with shoulder length sandy blond hair, light blue eyes and a fit body. His wife Raissa is beautiful and two years younger than her husband. She has brown hair, amber eyes and is roughly five feet six inches. Penny appears to be a blend of both parents.

Leonard steps forward to introduce himself and the Team. Rafael motions for them to have a seat. They all moved to a round sectional sofa that is the centerpiece of the family room. Howard checks his equipment and leans over to Leonard to whisper that there is another Casero within 20 meters.

Turning to his host aware that whispering is rude Leonard proceeds to brief the Caseros on the Team's purpose and mission. The Caseros were agitated when they were told of Penny's kidnapping.

Leonard asked if there was another family member on the upper level. Rafael quietly got up and moved towards the kitchen intercom. He spoke softly so the Team was unable to hear his conversation. Within minutes of him returning to the sofa they hear the lift in operation. As the doors open the Team are floored to see a male who looked like Penny and possibly the same age.

The Team sensed something was off. Rafael tells the male to come and sit. The Team noticed that this male's face and features were identical to Penny's except masculine and a little over six feet. Rafael states, "This is Moira's twin brother Maury that you may call Perry. Perry was kept a secret from the world and they would like to keep it that way." He proceeded to introduce the Team to Perry.

Perry shyly stated that it was his pleasure to meet everyone. "So what's happening with my sister?" Amy updated him on what was happening including Penny's abduction. Perry was visibly upset. The Caseros agreed to be ready to leave within the hour.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

The Mollusk enters the laboratory area. In the center of the room Moira Casero lay on a multi-functional stretcher. Surrounding her are various lab stations, monitoring equipment, technicians and physicians. As the Mollusk approaches the lead physician he asks, "What's her status?"

"She is in a coma and we can't determine the cause."

"I want her conscious as soon as possible but I don't want her harmed in any way, understand? Notify me immediately when she regains consciousness."

The physician affirms and returns to work.

The Mollusk exits the laboratory and heads to a private office to contact his superiors. Unknown to most of the world the Committee is just that a committee of three men and four women who are totally corrupt. The most apt description is they would be termed diabolical. They are extremely intelligent and possess, family connections and special gifts that placed them in their current position of power. They control 35% of the world's wealth and power through corrupt and illegal operations.

The Mollusk is to provide an update to the committee in two minutes via secure videoconference. He logs in awaiting the Committee. After three minutes his screen clears to show the seven members of the Committee at various locations in the world.

Taj, a female in her early fifties who could pass as Kris Kardashians's twin, is the main spokesperson for the Committee. "Speak."

"We have Moira Casero however she is presently in a coma and the physicians are unable to determine the cause since she was not harmed in anyway."

"That is unacceptable we need Moira conscious to extract information. Has any progress been made on locating her grandmother?

"No she has disappeared from the grid."

"What have you found out from the Interpol agents in charge of Moira?"

"It appears that Agent White had a love affair with Conch and persuaded him to double cross the Committee. He is exclusively in charge of Moira Casero's case along with his assistant Agent Feldon. Both have dropped off the grid and have yet to contact their superiors at INTERPOL. Agent White may have gone rogue. He was abducted by the Committee and used for breeding and erectile dysfunction testing. He managed to be rescued accidentally. He is impotent and may hold a grudge against the organization."

"We need answers and results Mollusk. You have 48 hours until our next meeting to provide answers and results or you will be transitioned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Taj."

Taj terminated the videoconference.

 _Shit, I need to find Agent White and/or Agent Feldon._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Trucking Industry

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford others the same courtesy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Flight Midway to Los Angeles from Singapore**

 **Pacific Ocean**

Amy and Perry took advantage of the staterooms to catch up on their sleep on long flight home.

Rafael, Raissa, and Howard were in the passenger lounge of the aircraft discussing the ADSSS and what can be done to optimize reception of the signal from underground and/or scrambling device to locate Penny.

Rafael made note that they would require a laboratory in addition to specified materials and equipment to enhance the ADSSS. They made a list of supplies needed and sent it to Sheldon for acquisition prior to their arrival on Campus.

* * *

While in the lounge Leonard and Raj are preparing for a mandatory meeting at CALTECH on Monday. It is a priority that they all maintain their cover at the University. Luckily the Team has numerous government grants that allow them to telecommute and have a ready excuse when long absences are necessary. "Leonard, did you hear that Leslie Winkle has returned from her sabbatical?"

"No, I didn't. I need to tell Stephanie immediately. She is insecure when it comes to my past girlfriends, especially now since she is two months pregnant."

Raj beams and says reverently, "I am going to be an uncle." With tears in his eyes he hugs and congratulates Leonard.

"You are the first person I have told. Can you keep it a secret until Stephanie decides to announce it? She told me just before we left for Singapore. I am so happy I couldn't keep it to myself. I am going to be a daddy."

* * *

 **Pasadena, California**

Taylor and Max went to the Cheesecake Factory to review the crime scene and talk to employees. The driver of the food service truck was found in the trailer killed by a single bullet to the head. They had previously checked into the driver's background and ruled out him being complicit in the abduction. Taylor could see her future brother-in-law's distress at finding nothing. "Max, we need you to focus your personal feelings are showing and that's is dangerous. Do we need to remove you from this mission?"

"No."

"Then get your head out of your ass and do the damn job."

Max hugged Taylor. "Thanks that kick is exactly what I needed. It is frustrating to finding nothing. Let's head back to the Campus and confer with Wil and Bernadette."

* * *

Wil and Bernadette were catching up with each other as they configured various video, cyber and space electronics surveillance and monitoring equipment in the Campus's Command and Control Center. The Campus's Command and Control Center consists of a round holographic conference table in the center of a massive room with a twenty-foot high HD video wall.

The conference table area can be self-contained by use of clear retractable, sound and bulletproof panels for privacy. The panel's features provide HD full motion video, tinting, and one-way viewing. The center contains various global military and government tactical stations monitored by the Team's operatives. The technology in the room is unmatched anywhere in the world. The capability includes integrated global military intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance solutions such as geospatial solutions, space and electronics and reflectors, interactive 3D projection, and unmanned systems.

"Wil, how are Anne and the boys?"

"Everyone is doing great. Anne and I are considering adopting another child. How about you and Howard? I am aware you guys are going through a rough patch right now."

"Actually we are working it out. We signed up for an alternative to divorce program called 'Basic Training for Disillusioned Couples.' We are taught the skills to create, heal, and sustain a successful marriage and make it stronger than ever before. This program teaches simple techniques of communication plus exercises to work on forgiveness, healing, and restoration of trust. We participate in retreats and sensitivity exercises. There are no counselors involved and we don't have to say anything in front of anyone else. We discuss topics relative to our marriage and practice the skills learned. It's working very well with understanding and maturity on both our parts."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Using the recorded GPS location of Penny's tracking device, Wil managed to obtain numerous videos from cameras along the abductors route. He and Bernadette sat down at the conference table to review the various camera feeds on the video wall. The recording from the Cheesecake Factory shows the abductors removing an unconscious Penny from the food service truck. Penny is placed into an ambulance, which can be tracked by cameras along the route stopping at the emergency entrance of Huntington Hospital. They could make out a gurney being wheeled into the building.

Taylor and Max entered the communications room interrupting the review of video footage to take a seat at the conference table. They related that they found nothing new at the Cheesecake Factory. Wil replayed the footage showing Penny's abduction. The GPS signal indicated Penny was moved through the hospital to the commercial property adjacent to the hospital, which was an independent trucking distribution center. The hospital video feed shows twenty trucks leaving the distribution center going in different directions. It is safe to assume that Penny was in one of the trucks and unfortunately all the license plates are unreadable. All are distressed that Penny's trail is cold.

* * *

Upon leaving the chicken house, Agent White decided to go to Penny's apartment.

Sheldon happened to be leaving his apartment as Agent White arrived at Penny's door. Sheldon maintaining the initial ruse greeted Agent White as Wyatt. He activates a direct connection with Max so he can overhear the conversation with Agent White. "Hello Wyatt, if you are looking for Penny I believe she is at work."

"Hi Sheldon, I spoke to Penny earlier to tell her I was in town. I am going to wait in her apartment until she gets home."

"I see. Well, I am off to the comic book store. Nice seeing you again." Sheldon continues to walk down the stairs heading to the store.

As Wyatt entered Penny's apartment he was immediately apprehended and rendered unconscious by two large men in police uniform. He was carried from the apartment fireman style to a waiting police car and driven to a UPS ground transportation center.

* * *

Max listens to Sheldon's conversation and simultaneously directs Taylor to order an extraction team to apprehend Agent White. Taylor phones the Team's operatives to carry out Max's orders. She is notified that they are 30 minutes out.

Max, Taylor, Wil and Bernadette watch Agent White's abduction on their video feed and use drones to follow the police car. Agent White was lost. Twenty UPS trucks depart within minutes of Agent White entering the facility. They are able to track each truck. However each truck made stops in areas that had a heavy population of people with different transit options. The Team will investigate all options but all were thinking Agent White abductors managed to elude them.

* * *

Agent White was taken to a secret location. Upon regaining consciousness he became aware he was in a room roughly 100 square feet strapped to a stretcher with a two-way mirror and a door. The walls and ceilings are sheetrock with vinyl tile flooring. A man enters the room wearing a doctor's smock and carrying a tray followed by four steroid guards. The doctor removes a hypodermic needle from his smock. "Agent White glad to see you awake and aware." As he is injecting the needle, "I am giving you a little something that will loosen your tongue so that my associate can question you about the Caseros in about 15 minutes." Loosening his restraints, "I bought you something to eat to tide you over for a while." He exits leaving the guards in the room.

* * *

Sheldon alerted the remaining Team in California of a text received from Amy notifying him that the Caseros will be on Campus in 30 minutes. Taylor and Alex were able to secure accommodations, supplies and laboratory that the Howard requested for the Caseros. Sheldon texted a reminder to Leonard and Raj regarding a mandatory Physics Department meeting at CALTECH in 90 minutes.

* * *

 **California Institute of Technology (CALTECH)**

 **Pasadena, California**

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Alex are awaiting the start of the scheduled physics department staff meeting. They are the first to arrive followed by Kripke and Winkle.

Dr. Gablehauser enters and calls the meeting to order and welcomes back Dr. Winkle. He addresses the usual housekeeping topics before congratulating Sheldon and Leonard on co-authoring their paper on the Superfluid Vacuum Theory. He states, "Dr. Cooper, Dr. Hofstader you are the recipients of this year's Chancellor award congratulations. After congratulations from their colleagues the meeting ends swiftly. Leslie decides to needle Sheldon as the meeting is adjourned.

With her usual snarkiness, "Hey Dumbass haven't seen you in a while."

"That's Dr. Dumbass you spiral shell small herbivorous shore-dwelling…" Dr. Gablehauser interrupts, "That's quite enough Dr. Cooper."

All attendees exit with Leslie and Sheldon glaring at each other as they exited last.


	8. Chapter 8 - Psycho - Logical

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford myself and others the same courtesy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Agent White was on edge. He expected his inquisition to begin but what had to be more than 15 minutes later no one appeared. He continued to sit on the cot for what seems like hours with his steroid guards without anyone appearing. Finally footsteps could be heard outside his door and a figure entered quietly and signaled the guards to hold him down. "Sorry to keep you waiting. He walks over and injects him in his neck. I believe Agent White you are familiar with this ED drug. You helped perfect it during your stay with us years ago."

Agent White threatens to kill then all if he is not released. The figure addresses the guards, "You will do what Agent White wants but he is not to leave this room or come to any harm." The figure uses a remote to illuminate the adjacent room separated by the 2-way mirror. Conch is sitting in a chair restrainted facing Agent White's room. The agent feels the drug starting to take affect. He feels himself getting aroused and turns towards Conch. Conch in anguish with tears streaming down his face mouths, "I love you."

Agent White continues to blankly stare at Conch. _I will use these gentlemen just as I used Conch to bring down the Committee this I swear._ "Gentlemen take off your clothes…"

* * *

Amy was curious to why Sheldon requested that they meet. They usually meet to discuss cerebral matters on a level that their colleagues would never attain. Sheldon's office door is secure and will open once the visitor's iris is scanned and he provides a voice command of either 'come in' or 'enter.' Upon entering Amy sees Sheldon at his desk on the phone. He motions for her to sit at the conference table.

Ending the call Sheldon he joins her at the conference table. "Good morning Amy, I have several items on the Agenda that we need to discuss. I pushed a copy of our agenda and related documents to your iPad. Amy scrolled through her new documents and pulled up 'Engagement/Marriage Agreement' as the first item.

"I am at an age where marriage and progeny is optimum. You are the most logical candidate as my mate. I am proposing we enter into a state of matrimony. I enjoy our time together and respect that you are brilliant and logical. You are not bogged down with the excess emotions typical of your gender. I have outlined in this agreement articles of matrimony and the various expectations. I will give you 30 minutes to review and comment if it is acceptable we can execute the document and enter into matrimony once we are in agreement. I have the necessary license and Max is an ordained minister. If acceptable Wil and Taylor can serve as our witnesses. I have some errands to tend to please stay and review. Once we have completed item 1 on the agenda we can proceed to the other agenda items."

Amy is pleased as she reviews the Engagement/Marriage Agreement. This is the next logical step in their partnership and he has been most thorough including addenda of their birth certificates, high school/college transcripts, employment contracts, medical history and financial statements. Sheldon has outlined the living arrangements and proposed allocation of assets for progeny, education, home and so forth, which was all reasonable. The only thing that she found questionable was regarding her security clearance and a non-disclosure statement to be discussed after they are legally bound.

Sheldon entered his office 30 minutes later to find Amy sipping a soothing cup of chamomile tea. "Sheldon, I find the agreement satisfactory with the exception of the security clearance and the disclosure statement. Can you elaborate?"

"Amy, I can't elaborate on those two topics until after we are married. I can only ask you to trust me."

As she contemplates his response _, I know Sheldon is not malicious and he goes above and beyond to be truthful and fair. However, it is very mysterious and intriguing. It helps that the agreement is subject to review and revision quarterly for the first two years of marriage. My answer is... marriage for the win._

Amy signs the hardcopy of the Engagement/Marriage agreement and provides a DNA swab. Sheldon signs and provides his DNA. He smiles and produces a small jewelry box with an exquisite princess cut 2-carat engagement ring with platinum band. "Amy Farrah Fowler I give you my Vulcan heart and my Vulcan soul will you marry me in 15 minutes?"

"Yes, Sheldon."

* * *

Max is in his office reviewing the forensic evidence of Agent White's car. It appears that he was taking anti-psychotic medication. Curious there is no record of any prescription or doctor treating him for a psychotic disorder. However, the agent's fingerprints are all over the pill bottle. He takes one pill per day of a high dosage anti-psychotic. This is a major complication if his body is dependent on the medication. He may be extremely dangerous to everyone around him. Max notified his Team of this new development regarding Agent White's mental condition.

Switching gears Max is expecting a call from Sheldon at anytime. Sheldon confided his intentions to marry Amy and he couldn't have been happier for his friend. He loved and respected the man. Amy and Sheldon are perfect and definitely unique. He prays for the opportunity to follow in their footsteps in the near future. His musings were interrupted by a message from Sheldon that the ceremony will take place in 15 minutes. Smiling he immediately heads towards Sheldon's office to take care of the preliminaries notarizing and making sure all their documents are in order.

* * *

Wil and Taylor were honored to serve as witnesses to Sheldon and Amy's wedding. It was an efficient affair taking a little less than 15 minutes. Max provided a bottle of sparkling cider and Wil toasted the newlywed couple. Sheldon and Amy decided to have a wedding reception after Penny's safe return. They would make the announcement of their marriage at this evening's Team meeting.

Sheldon thanked his colleagues as they exited his office. The newlyweds were left alone after congratulations, handshakes and hugs. Sheldon turns towards his wife, "Are you ready to proceed?"

Amy nodded yes, "Item 2?"

Item 2, Amy's Security Clearance and Non-disclosure. Amy points out that she already has the highest international security clearance. Sheldon explains Max and his participation with the NWO and their secrecy. He elaborates that Amy has been cleared to join the NWO. Sheldon explains the non-disclosure agreement and outlines the global resources and protocols now that she is a member of the NWO. Amy is overwhelmed but happy and can totally understand Sheldon's unique request in their agreement.

Item 3, is Perry. Amy expressed her puzzlement that Perry has remained unknown for so long. In addition, when she analyzed his fingerprints they were identical to Penny's. Sheldon hypothesized that the only conclusion that makes sense is the Caseros are able to clone and manipulate DNA to change appearance and physiology. Amy agreed that the hypothesis is highly probable given what's known. "If they have the technology to manipulate DNA on a cellular level they can eradicate cancer by the same means. If true the world will experience a paradigm shift." The newlyweds sit in awe of the Caseros and the unlimited applications of their DNA innovations. They would need to discuss their theory with the Caseros.

Item 4, on the agenda Penny. Amy asks, "What leverage and information can the Committee obtain by holding Penny? Especially since they believe her parents are deceased." Sheldon agreed that's why he wanted to discuss it with Amy. We can speculate but there is something off regarding the Casero siblings. I have no idea of what it could be and it's bugging me.

* * *

Howard spent the morning with the Caseros in the laboratory bringing it up to their requirements. The Caseros were impressed with the lab accommodations. They started researching and developing the technology necessary to neutralize the equipment and/or condition that is blocking Penny's signal.

* * *

Agent White is lying on the bed after a six-hour sex marathon. He is drained and humiliated. The only consolation was that he was able to take his frustrations out on the guards by beating the shit out of them as he fucked them. Conch stared the entire time and on a couple of occasions got off. He hears a noise at the door and it's his perverted friend returning with three of the guards from this morning's session.

"Agent White I hope the dinner we provided earlier met with your satisfaction. We need information regarding the Caseros. Are they alive? What is their discovery and any other pertinent information? As you may be aware we have Moira but she unfortunately lapsed into a coma before we could extract any information. So as a warning to you my patience is non-existent you have approximately 2 minutes to start talking."

"Go fuck yourself. I am not talking."

"Agent White per my orders these gentlemen will not harm you. Unfortunately, you harmed my men earlier. They have been injected with the ED drug you were given. They have been given the same instructions with the exception each are allowed 15 minutes to play rough with appropriate parameters. Gentlemen enjoy."

Agent White screamed "NO! Let's compromise."

As he calmly walked out the room he whispered, "Not acceptable."

The soldiers advanced and he could see the menace in their eyes. He fought and was able to cripple one of the guards. He was subdued by the remaining two guards. They placed him on the bed and maneuvered him onto his stomach with a guard at his head holding his arms the other guard spread his legs. As he was repeatedly violated he experienced a complete psychotic break. He repeated the mantra, "no blood, no bones, no Committee, no blood, no bones, no Committee…"


	9. Chapter 9 - Paradigm Shift

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford myself and others the same courtesy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Somewhere outside of Los Angeles**

During the course of Agent White's assault he managed to incapacitate a guard. The remaining guards restrained him and removed the third unconscious guard. The remaining two guards spent the next hour brutally abusing Agent White.

As the guards prepared to leave they removed the restraints from Agent White's arms and legs and checked to make sure he was still breathing. Upon opening the door Agent White jumped off the bed quickly snapping the neck of one guard and breaking the back of the other. He runs to the adjacent room and releases Conch from the chair.

They drag the guard with the broken back to the security panel and use his fingerprint and eye to open the secure door to their holding area. Agent White snaps the neck of the guard outside the holding area and Conch removes his duty belt containing: handcuffs, pistols, extra magazines/pistol rounds, tasers, mace/OC pepper spray, flashlights, handheld transponder device, baton, knife and multi-functional tool, keys, basic first aid items, lighter, and disposable gloves. They also grab the guards cell phone and wallet. The men look for an exit to the facility and spy an elevator up ahead. Two guards are approaching from the opposite end of the hallway and one triggers an alarm.

Agent White shoots one guard between the eyes and the other in the knee. Conch removes their duty belts and any communication devices. Realizing that they need a distraction to escape they drag the guards bodies near a waiting area outside the holding cells with a couch and a couple of chairs. Setting the pepper spray by the guard's legs they set it on fire. They place a can of mace on the each guard's belly. As they run to the elevator, the guard shot in the knee is screaming and thrashing about engulfed in flames as the mace ignites.

They enter the elevator and disable the camera. Traveling upwards they brace themselves for a confrontation when the doors open. They are surprised that the elevator opens up inside one of ten chicken houses adjacent to the chicken house where he met Mollusk. Agent White and Conch escape to the outside. Conch is about to hug Agent White when the agent shoots him in the leg stuffs mace in his mouth and set it on fire. He then walks away without looking back.

* * *

As Agent White and Conch were making their escape in another part of the facility the alarm sounded and Penny was quickly transferred above to a specially equipped tractor-trailer to be transported to another Committee facility per Taj's orders.

* * *

Wil was alerted to activity from a motion-activated surveillance camera set outside the chicken house. He sent out an urgent notification to the Team to meet in the communications room and displayed the camera's video feed to the large screen. He also notified the field operatives to investigate and called up satellite images of the area. All of the Team members were on Campus and rushed to the comm room with all eyes on the screens. They observed Agent White exiting the facility and his merciless execution of Conch and escape through the adjacent cornfields.

The Team, switch their focus on previous activity around the chicken houses. They observe a farmer entering and exiting unloading feed. A few minutes before Agent White exits a tractor-trailer leaves the area. They are unable to determine a license plate number and the truck has no identifying markers.

Sheldon directed Leonard, Taylor, Rajesh and Agent Feldon to investigate. Perry having entered with Howard expressed a desire to go and assist with computer forensics. Sheldon and Amy nodded their approval. Max, Alex, Howard, and Wil put their efforts into tracking the tractor-trailer.

* * *

The Mollusk was notified earlier that the guards had finished with Agent White. Deducing that the steroids in their system must have reduced the effectiveness of the ED drugs. Roughly twenty minutes from the facility he received the alarm that the facility had been compromised. An incoming encrypted message was displayed on his cellular device from Taj that read: _Your services are no longer required._

"SHIT!" That was code for the order is out for my termination. _My only hope is to retrieve the Caseros. I am 90% positive they are still alive probably somewhere around Singapore._

* * *

The Team met up with the field operatives an hour later outside the chicken house. While in route the field operatives discovered the opening to the underground compound and dispatched ten robots to investigate and map the underground facility. The robots transmitted the layout and video feed concurrently to the field operatives and the Campus communication room. All observed the two bodies smoldering in an area adjacent to four rooms that appeared to be holding cells. They observed a couple of sparse offices and a huge medical laboratory with a medical multi-functional stretcher in the center.

Perry directed the operatives to zoom in on the digital clock on the wall. It appeared to be a digital timer not a clock. The timer indicated five minutes remaining and all assumed an explosion was imminent and evacuated the area. The robots were all loaded into the elevator with one minute remaining. As the doors closed behind the robots aboveground all on-site felt the ground trembling. Each of the ten chicken houses imploded. The smell of roasted chicken permeated the air.

* * *

Agent White managed to stumble upon a nearby home that operated an egg farm. A sign outside the home boasted the Gowan's Egg Farm home of 40,000 transitioning chickens, San Dimas, California with a caption drive to the side of the barn for drive-thru service. As soon as he stepped on the property flies seem to follow him everywhere. He spotted an unlocked Ford 150 truck underneath a carport parked beside a Toyota Prius. He heard a door from the house opening and a man yelling, "I won't forget to pick-up the 10 pounds of sugar and vanilla extract." As the man approached the truck, Agent White knocked him out from behind with the butt of his gun and laid him on the ground next to the Prius. Grabbing the man's keys he left heading towards the airpark used by INTERPOL's agents.

* * *

The tractor-trailer carrying Penny heads towards a private runway operated by the Committee. Penny is loaded onto an aircraft. There is a delay in lift-off due to a storm front.

* * *

The Caseros is successful in penetrating the firewalls and scramblers and is able to lock onto Penny's signal. Unbeknownst to the Team, the Caseros only notify Perry of her whereabouts.

* * *

As the Team sift through the debris for any clues Perry receives a message from his parents. It is the coordinates for Penny's present location. He unobtrusively steps into the adjacent cornfield and keys in a weird sequence on his cell and disappears. He reappears outside of the aircraft and reprograms the device. As he enters everyone and everything appears to be frozen in time. He makes sure he stays out of camera view and lifts Penny from the stretcher. He activates the device again and he and Penny disappear. The doctors and technicians within the aircraft are stunned. Their patient disappeared within the blink of an eye.

Perry transports Penny to an underground facility located in Antarctica. He places her on a stretcher and gives her the antidote for the coma-inducing drug. Once administered it will take twenty-four hours before she is conscious. He sends a message to his parents that he has Penny and she appears to be fine.

* * *

Taylor looks around the debris and the immediate area but see no signs of Perry. Taylor transmits via communicator, "Leonard, Rajesh, Agent Feldon has anyone seen Perry? I don't see him anywhere." They all respond with a negative. Leonard directs the field operatives to search for Perry. Rajesh notifies Max to have him look at the imagery for a clue to Perry's location. The last image is of Perry checking his watch and moving into the cornfield as if he heard a noise. After an hour search it appears he has vanished from the site.

* * *

An hour later Agent White arrives at the airpark. He is unaware that INTERPOL has been made aware of his rogue status and directed to alert the Team of his activities. Upon arrival he grabs a secondary ready bag that was stored at the airpark. He directs the INTERPOL flight scheduler to fly to Singapore immediately and to notify him when aircraft is ready.

Amy receives the notification from INTERPOL regarding Agent White's whereabouts. She gives the approval to proceed but orders them to wait an hour and a half before lift-off so that their field operatives can follow him.

* * *

Sheldon heads to the lab to notify the Caseros that Perry and Penny are missing. Upon entering the laboratory he quickly updates the couple on the latest developments. Rafael signals for Sheldon to follow him into the soundproof Faraday cage they constructed within the lab. When both men are inside, Raissa confirms that the cage is secure. Rafael states "Trust me when I state my children are fine. We all will proceed as if they are missing following the appropriate protocols. We wish to help neutralize the Committee. Perry may or may not return in three days." Rafael walks out leaving a bewildered Sheldon following.

* * *

An urgent message is patched through to the Committee's chamber. As all the Committee members focus on the video screen, Penny's doctors notifies them that she has disappeared. They swear she disappeared in the blink of an eye and offered their surveillance tape as proof. Taj is livid she disconnects the videoconference and orders that the doctors, technicians, trailer and all associated with the kidnapping operation be removed from existence. Taj contemplates, _This must have something to do with the rumored Casero's breakthrough._ Taj addresses her second and orders, "find the Mollusk, Agent White, and the Caseros."


	10. Chapter 10 - Darkness to Light

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford myself and others the same courtesy.**

 **I would truly love to hear your thoughts regarding this fanfiction so please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Darkness to Light**

 **Antarctica**

It's been twenty-three hours since Penny/Moira was given the antidote and Perry observes that she is regaining consciousness. He stands beside Penny's stretcher checking her vital signs and holding her hand. "Hey sis, time to wake up. I'm lonely and need you to harass me." Penny struggles to open her eyes and Perry dims the lighting recognizing her sensitivity. He inserts a straw into her mouth so that she can sip a little water from the cup he is holding knowing that her throat is dry.

Finally Penny is fully conscious. "Hey Pere, are papi and mama okay?"

"Everyone is fine including Max." Perry/Maury disconnects the catheter and helps Penny to stand and utilize her muscles that have been dormant. They walk around the laboratory room. Perry brings Penny up to date on the latest happenings. "We are scheduled to contact papi and mama over a secure feed in roughly thirty-five minutes."

"I need to use the loo prior to our video chat. What is there to eat around here?" Penny appears stable so Perry escorts her to the loo and heads to the galley to retrieve the fruit tray and soup he made earlier for his sister. Perry and Penny make there way to a small conference room contiguous to the lab. "Perry you are looking remarkably well. Any side affects from being my genetically altered clone?"

"So far none. I feel great, papi and mama have been monitoring me closely after each 'Time Tear' and observe no ill effects."

"That's good to hear."

The siblings are interrupted from further discussion by their parent's videoconference alert. Accepting the call, Raissa flashes a blinding smile; overjoyed to know her children are safe. Rafael is also relieved to see Moira, "Moira are you well?"

"Yes, papi maybe a little exhausted from not using muscles but otherwise great."

"Listen closely you two. Your mother and I will remain at the Campus to assist in bringing down the Committee. We want both of you to remain in the Antarctica facility. I spoke to NWO and cleared it for Max to join you there. However, you are to have contact with no one outside your mama, myself, Max and in case of emergencies Sheldon. Are we understood?" The siblings acknowledge their understanding.

"Max will arrive tomorrow morning. Your mama and I will visit weekly starting next week for an hour. Any questions?"

"Is abuela safe and secure?"

Grinning Raphael replies, "Yes, she is in great spirits and is having the time of her life. We love you Moira and Maury. See you next week."

"Penny and Perry responds, we love you to papi and mama." Transmission ends on both sides.

* * *

 **Pasadena, California**

The Caseros, Max, Sheldon, and Amy are meeting in the Faraday cage. Sheldon is relating orders and information from NWO. "Max you will join Perry and Penny at a secret location tomorrow morning. The Caseros will pack your gear and provide the location information prior to your departure. The Caseros will remain at the Campus to assist in the dismantling of the Committee. The NWO has provided us with a dossier on the Committee's potential headquarter location and some of its members." Sheldon attaches his portable projector to his laptop and displays the information shared by the NWO onto the whiteboard.

"The NWO believes the Committee's headquarters are located somewhere within the 'lungs of the world', the rainforest of Brazil. The Committee members are inducted from influential families whose history can be traced back to before Jesus was born. The members themselves possess some type of unique gift that serves to benefit the Committee and also establishes the leadership hierarchy. Through red flags raised by surveillance and other activities we have identified one of the Committee's operatives as Dr. Leslie Winkle." Amy and Max are floored by this knowledge even though Leslie is a nasty individual to be so corrupt is hard for them to imagine. The Caseros listen without comment not knowing Leslie.

Sheldon continues, "Leslie has spent extensive time exploring 'Deforestation and Physics' for CALTECH in the rainforest of Brazil. On a less obvious note, Winkle is another name for Mollusk. Unfortunately, Dr. Winkle is probably running for her life since she no longer has Penny and Agent White. Knowing the way her mind works she will double her efforts to find the Caseros, Penny, and Agent White. We can try to get her to provide information regarding the Committee but she will go to her grave before she would knowingly give up their secrets."

"Consequently, we are tasked with finding their headquarters and eliminating the Committee and its operatives, any questions?"

Rafael and Raissa are discussing the information among themselves. Amy states its safe to assume that the headquarters is either underground or underwater. Considering the likelihood of being discovered by tourists I would go with underground with a secondary underwater entrance. All present concurred with Amy's observation.

"Let's think this through a little further Amy in my office. We will meet with our Team to brainstorm a little further so I recommend we dismiss and reconvene at 4:00 pm to discuss options and strategies with all. Max, please attend to your arrangements since you will be gone for an undetermined amount of time. Rafael and Raissa I can tell you have some ideas please be prepared to discuss them when we reconvene at 4:00 pm. All are dismissed."

* * *

Sheldon takes hold of Amy's hand as they leave the Faraday cage walking towards his office. He looks at his wife, for all the turmoil he is centered knowing that like-minded Amy is by his side. I need to show my wife how much I love her. Sheldon stops and gently cups Amy's face and gives her what she is learning to be the 'I love you' kiss. Sheldon ends the kiss with a smile and a warm hug. Judging by his wife's expression he did not err in his romantic gesture.

"Oh my!" says Amy who is glowing. Gazing at her husband, the kiss lifts her heart like nothing else. It reinforces that her husband loves and trusts her enough to step outside his comfort zone to bestow a semi-public display of affection.

Content, no words are needed between husband and wife as they resume walking towards Sheldon's office.

* * *

Sheldon holds the chair for his wife to sit then sits behind his desk turning the monitor so that it's within their sight lines. "What are your thoughts, wife?"

"To make sure I understand please confirm that our mission is to obliterate the Committee's headquarters located in the Brazilian rainforest. No one associated with the Committee will leave the area."

Sheldon reclines back in his chair. "That is correct. It has been our experience throughout the ages that the Committee has numerous 'headquarters' and when one is down a new one springs up in its place ready to start where the other left off."

"Is there a chance we can stop the cycle and get a stronger foothold within the organization? It's been tried but the special talents of some of the individuals prevent success. We have somewhat learned to coexist until their activities pose a serious threat to the balance."

Amy sighs her understanding of the big picture. "In that case we have to act quickly, we can assume they have defenses against cyber, nuclear, biological and chemical infiltration. our major weapons will be time and gravity."

"I agree. It comes back to physics. It would be preferable to somehow infiltrate the facility and maybe plant explosives within, around, and/or underneath the facility to simulate a natural occurrence like a sinkhole. All within would be obliterated and minimum investigation into a natural occurrence. Let's meet with our remaining team after lunch to brainstorm ideas."

Amy sends out a mandatory meeting notification. She loves how their minds tend to sync, it is a heady feeling.

* * *

 **Netherlands**

Agent White's father is in his study ending a call and looking at his son's picture. He hasn't seen his son in over a year and feels the weight of his neglect for not being around when he was most needed.

The call was a courtesy notification that his son is officially dead. He died in the line of duty as a hero and will be awarded the highest honors for his distinguished service for the Netherlands the country of his citizenship. As tears slide down his face he is inconsolable. He has to wait 48 hours before he can give his family the news since the caller stated that the official date of his son's death would be tomorrow.

* * *

 **1:00 pm**

 **Campus Conference Room**

Sheldon outlines the Team's mission regarding the Committee. As all listen intently they are in agreement with Sheldon and Amy's use of time and gravity as a weapon. The Team has open discussions across the table brainstorming ways to implement their idea to make a cover collapse sinkhole. Hopefully harming as little of the natural environment including its people as possible.

Leonard and Howard recommend the use of a nuclear device. However, they need to know how deep the facility is beneath the surface in order to adequately calculate size of device. Raj and Alex suggest that they use satellites to try to determine geothermal mass and temperature readings to help pinpoint the facility location. Bernadette , Agent Feldon, Wil, and Taylor will utilize oceanographic information and look for anomalies among the populace that may indicate entrances, air intakes and exhaust.

Amy told the group that they would reconvene at 4:00 pm with the Caseros to continue to brainstorm.

* * *

 **4:00pm**

 **Campus Conference Room**

As the last of the Team enters Raissa asks if she may address the group as it may save time with the information they acquired. Sparking the interest of all and given the go ahead Raissa proceeds.

"Rafael and I have located the facility and are able to provide general coordinates and depths to include access, intake and exhaust points." The room erupts with everyone wanting to know how they were able to obtain that information.

Raissa further explained, "It is quite simple and similar to your utility line locator service only on a larger scale. We have a satellite device that transmits a signal underground and measures depth. Certain materials give off different frequency signals and certain materials give off no signals. For the material that give off no signals we adjust the frequency until we are able to bounce a signal off of it. If you look on screen at the 3D imagery you can see what we determined is the layout of the facility along with external points."

Rafael got up to explain further. "The facility is quite large over 100,000 square feet with a minimum depth of 200 feet below the finish grade and a maximum depth of approximately 260 feet below the finish grade. The Committee utilized an ingenious cyber scrambling system so that it would remain undetectable. We happen to have a better descrambler."

"Howard and I can easily determine the size of nuclear device needed to create the appearance of a sinkhole," said Leonard excitedly. Raj addressed aloud what everyone was thinking. "How do we set the device without being seen by the Committee?"

Rafael looks towards Sheldon and Max with a subtle signal. Sheldon stood, "Okay, we have some areas that need further brainstorming. Leonard and Howard complete your calculations and secure however many devices you need. Alex, Bernadette and Raj study the layout of the facility that the Caseros provided focusing on intake and exhaust outlets near population and determine potential dangers if we use the nuclear device. Taylor, Amy, Agent Feldon and Wil I need you to find Leslie Winkle."

Taylor asked, "Are we working under the assumption if we find Leslie we find Penny?"

Sheldon responds, "That is correct, Taylor." It was decided by the Caseros, Max and Amy that Penny and Perry's whereabouts would remain a secret from the team at the present. "Max please meet with the Caseros and myself in their lab. Dismissed people."

The Team members efficiently filed out of the conference room to carry out their assigned tasks.

* * *

 **Singapore**

The following morning, Agent White arrives in Singapore on a mission to track the Caseros starting with their last known location. He is unaware that an order from the NWO has been sent to INTERPOL to neutralize him. His vendetta against the Committee has compromised the Caseros and their discoveries.

Agent White enters the underwater facility that housed the Caseros before they disappeared. He directs the guards Gaddy and Solomon to escort him to the Caseros living quarters so that he can ask them questions regarding how they left. He starts to feel that something is off before he can finish his next thought he is grabbed from behind by Gaddy who snaps his neck. _His family can give him a nice funeral and they can view his body without to much trauma._ Solomon notifies headquarters that Agent White is dead.

* * *

Happy New Year!

Unbelievable, I had a reviewer that said my story was crap because it was a 'Shenny' fanfiction. I respect that they did not enter their comments as a guest so that I could respond that Sheldon and Amy are married in this fanfiction. Again unbelievable, lol.

Also, I am in no way an expert on the various topics mentioned so I apologize in advance for any errors.


	11. Chapter 11 - Family Reunions

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford myself and others the same courtesy.**

 **I would truly love to hear your thoughts regarding this fanfiction so please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Family Reunions  
**

 **The Campus**

Sheldon is in his office the following morning thinking about yesterday's private meeting with the Caseros and Max in the Faraday cage.

Rafael addressed Max seated across the table, "This meeting is to inform you about the technological and biological advancements that we've accomplished. As you are aware Moira and Maury are fine. Their location will be kept a secret to protect my children and us. Before we elaborate what are your feelings for my daughter?"

"I love your daughter Rafael and wish to marry her."

"Moira's identity must remain a secret and there is a possibility that she must forever stay hidden. Can you live with that and please let us know if you need time to think about these unique circumstances?"

"In all honesty, my family is very close. It will hurt to not see them but by the very nature of my job that was always a possibility. Again, I love Penny/Moira and would do everything within my power to make sure that she is always safe. So my answer is yes I can stay hidden."

Rafael looks at his wife Raissa who nods affirmatively for Rafael to tell the rest.

"First, we have invented a device that allow an individual to travel and manipulate time if we have known coordinates. The 'we' in my statement refers to my children and my wife. It was a family project."

Max is stunned and looks over at Sheldon to observe his reaction. Sheldon is not surprised which meant he knew about this advancement. Maybe not the full scope by his question.

Sheldon sat more attentively, "I was unaware that you achieved the capability to travel to the past and future."

Rafael replied, "Yes we can. Secondly, we have only one child that was produced through a typical pregnancy. However, we have four children total and before you ask they are all normal humans with no strange anomalies. We love them all and refuse to have any of them treated less than the other. Our children are unaware of the circumstances surrounding their births. For your information all share the same birthday."

Rafael observed both men and each expressed acknowledgement and acceptance of this fact while in awe of the Caseros scientific breakthroughs.

Max asked, "Are you and Raissa of this world? Your discoveries are extraordinary." Rafael and Raissa burst out laughing.

"Sheldon you were aware that we could manipulate time in the present. You have even participated on a couple of Time Tears with Maury. Do you see any reason why you and Maury could not use the Time Tear to infiltrate the Committee's headquarters to plant the nuclear devices?"

Sheldon didn't even have to think about it, "That would be the optimum solution." Max agreed.

Raissa covered Max's hand and squeezed, "If you are okay with everything we will take you to Moira in the morning."

"Raissa and Rafael I am more than ready."

Rafael addressed Sheldon; "We will take Max to Moira and return with Maury. You guys can strategize on resources needed to carry out your plan."

* * *

 **Antarctica**

Max was unable to sleep from the excitement of seeing Penny. The following morning found Max arriving at the Caseros living quarters 30-minutes early. Rafael directed Max to meet them at the Faraday cage in 15-minutes Raissa needed to finish getting ready.

As soon as the Caseros entered the cage, Rafael pulled out a mobile phone looking device. Raissa grabbed Max's hand then Rafael's. Max blinked and the next thing he new he was standing in another facility looking at his Penny/Moira and her brother playing Call of Duty on a large video screen. The siblings were unaware that they were no longer alone. Their parents and Max absorbed the simple enjoyment of watching the happy teasing pair. Two additional figures appeared beside the Caseros that gave Max a start. They were identical images to Moira and Maury. The two were also smiling at their siblings.

Moira suddenly had a feeling that she was being watched and turned to see her parents, siblings, and Max. She screamed and ran towards the group straight into Max's arms. Rafael a little hurt jokingly stated, "My little girl has kicked me to the curb." Maury ran over to give his parents and siblings a hug. Moira extricated herself from Max long enough to do the same. She introduced Max to her sister Vanna and her brother Valen.

 _Not confusing at all._ Max was silently amused at the names. It was evident that the Caseros are a close family who obviously share a love and deep respect for their parents. Max was happily surprised that Valen was also a pediatrician. The family visited and had an early dinner before it was time for everyone to leave. In a blink of an eye everyone was gone except Moira.

Max sat next to Moira on the couch, "We have much to discuss. I have two questions for you before we begin, Moira. Do you love me? Max then got down on one knee pulling out a beautiful engagement ring from his pocket. Will you marry me?"

"Such easy questions; yes and yes."

The couple snuggled and discussed their future throughout the night. At one point Max realized, _Rafael and Raissa never answered my question regarding if they were of this world._

* * *

 **Pasadena, California**

The Mollusk also known as Leslie Winkle was off the grid. Raj and Amy scoured Leslie's laboratory for any hint of her whereabouts and possibly and item containing her DNA for ADSSS tracking. They were able to find a couple of strands of hair only.

Bernadette hit the jackpot when she discovered Leslie had a routine blood workup less than ten days ago to check for hyperthyroidism. The lab still had samples of her blood. They uploaded her DNA into the ADSSS and after a 4-hour search located her in Uruguay.

* * *

 **Uruguay**

Leslie has been off the grid for almost a week now. She is actually enjoying her stay off the grid in Uruguay. With the recent legalization of marijuana she managed to stay mellow. She stumbled upon her common-law husband Harold's place a year ago. She knew she needed to find a place to escape to if it didn't work out with the Committee. Harold who was perpetually high had no family and preferred to live his life in seclusion. She managed seduce him 8-months ago by telling him she was also alone except for an elderly grandmother who was dying of cancer. Hinting that when her grandmother died she would love to join him just the two of them living off the land and each other. He of course fell for it and he was an excellent cover. No one knew he even existed. They receive no mail and had no interactions with their neighbors. They lived off the land providing their own power and food.

The Team's field operatives were fed the coordinates for Leslie's location. They stealthily waited for the opportunity to disable her partner by shooting him with a tranquilizer dart when he appeared outside. He was so stoned he didn't feel a thing. They quietly approached Leslie who was lit from blazing domestic panatellas. Gaddy and Solomon snapped her neck and staged her body to look as if she was running to help Harold, fell and broke her neck. They removed all traces of their presence and left as stealthily as they appeared.

Harold awoke and immediately saw Leslie lying on the ground not far away from him dead. It appeared she broke her neck in a fall. _That's extremely hard to do._ _Oh well, I can use her body as compost and fertilizer for my cannabis crop. Smiling he blazed another panatella. She would appreciate that._

* * *

 **I know next to nothing regarding marijuana so my niece directed me to this website. I was floored by the different slang terms for marijuana. If you are interested it's:**

 **list-of-marijuana-slang-terms/**

 **Thanks Jasmine.**

 **Peace**


	12. Chapter 12 - What Passes for Normal

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford myself and others the same courtesy.**

 **I would truly love to hear your thoughts regarding this fanfiction so please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – What Passes for Normal  
**

 **The Campus Conference Room**

Sheldon called the meeting to order. Everyone was present except the Caseros, Max, Penny and Perry. "The Caseros have made a significant contribution to our mission that allowed Max and I to develop a plan to plant the nuclear devices undetected. Before you ask we are not cleared to discuss our plan with the Team members. Leonard and Howard were you able to secure and configure the nuclear devices per our additional specifications?" They both stated yes.

"Excellent! I have some good news Penny and Perry are safe and will soon be reunited with their parents. Perry and a couple of our field operatives were able to track the trailer and retrieve Penny." All the Team members expressed relief and were happy that the Caseros would soon reunite.

"I want to thank you all for your dedication and professionalism. This Team was hand selected by Max and myself and you have performed beyond our expectations. I wish to extend an invitation to Agent Mariah Feldon to join our group if there are no objections from the Team."

All stated they had no objections.

Sheldon looked expectantly to Mariah who eagerly accepted their offer to boisterous congratulations. "Amy would you spearhead Mariah's transition and training?"

Smiling at Mariah, "It would be my pleasure Sheldon."

Sheldon addressed the Team, "Relax for a bit. We will meet in the apartment for anything can happen Thursday as scheduled, dismissed."

Amy lingered so that she could speak to her husband privately. "Before you ask Amy I am not at liberty to discuss the plan with you, just know that it will be over soon."

Amy nodded her acceptance and hugged her husband. "Be careful Sheldon and stay safe."

Sheldon kissed his wife once more before heading towards the Caseros Laboratory.

* * *

 **Caseros Laboratory**

Rafael was briefing Sheldon and Maury regarding the nuclear devices. Leonard and Howard provided the location of the four nuclear devices to be used. The Caseros coordinated with the NWO for a secure holding location per their specifications.

"Sheldon and Maury the devices are ready to use. Their timers have been synced with these watches." He hands them each a watch. As you are aware mass is relative when it comes to time so even though these are megaton devices you can easily travel with them as long as you maintain contact for at least a blink of the eye. I have set the Time Tear devices to work on a program that will:

(1) send you to the nuclear devices storage area,

(2) send you to the facility at set coordinates stop time and allow you 5 seconds for you to remove your hand

(3) return you to the remaining two devices allowing 10 seconds to get in position

(4) return you two a new set of coordinates stopping time and allowing 5 seconds

(5) return you to the Campus."

"The entire process will take no longer than 30 seconds before the nuclear devices are set to detonate. Any questions?"

Sheldon and Maury both indicated they had no questions.

Rafael handed them the devices. The couple gave their son and Sheldon a hug and a kiss. Rafael started the program from his laptop and looked up to see both men were gone. Less than a minute later they were back. They all gathered around a screen from the National Earthquake Information Center. They observe 7.0 magnitude earthquake occurring in Brazil. They access satellite images of the area and see a large sinkhole.

* * *

 **Committee Headquarters Brazil**

Taj and the rest of the Committee are listening to an update from her second in command. He could only report that Agent White is dead from what is a suspected assassination. They all heard an alarm before they saw a blinding flash of light they never felt the intense heat before they were vaporized.

* * *

 **The Campus**

Raissa scans the area for the structure and life forms by thermal imagery. The headquarters has been obliterated with no signs of life. Their field operatives are on the ground ready to confirm the catastrophic damage. Even though the mission was successful no one was celebrating the loss of life on such a scale even if it was for the greater good.

Sheldon asked the Caseros about their plans. Maury jokingly stated, "If we tell you we will have to kill you."

Rafael smacked the back of his son's head. "Sheldon give us 30 minutes to clear out of the laboratory and our living quarters. Please have your cleaners follow us to remove all evidence of our presence. If you need us in the future you know how to reach us and give our regards to Meemaw and her new roommate. Go enjoy some quality time with your new wife my friend."

Sheldon knows when he is being dismissed and hugs each Casero. "Safe travels my friends." He turns and walks out of the laboratory.

* * *

 **The Campus Communications Room**

Wil and Taylor are monitoring global activity and their interest is peaked by a report of an earthquake, which formed a sinkhole within the Brazilian rainforest. They immediately notify their fellow Team members.

* * *

 **Max and Moira**

 **Antarctica**

Max and Moira were surprised to see her parents and Maury. As they made themselves at home they related the details of the operation to obliterate the Brazilian branch of the Committee. Unfortunately, thanks to Agent White their identities and works have been compromised beyond repair. They will need to operate within the shadows from now on.

Rafael stated, "Max if you disappear it would raise to many red flags. Raissa and I have a couple of options for you to consider."

Moira interrupted her parent, "Maury and I have perfected a couple of new tools that would guarantee we all can stay within this Time Tear without fear of discovery." Moira and Maury eagerly explained their discovery to the receptive and proud parents.

* * *

 **Raj and Alex's Apartment**

 **Pasadena, California**

The couple was spending the day in bed. "What an intense couple of weeks. How about we take a vacation to your hometown so that I can ask your dad for your hand in marriage." Alex looked at Raj with her mouth open imitating a carp.

* * *

 **Howard and Bernadette**

"Wow the nursery is complete. After all the activity from the last couple of weeks I didn't think we would get it done during my second trimester. The gang will be ecstatic hearing that they will soon be uncles and aunts."

"Not as happy as I was hearing that I am going to be a daddy." Howard tenderly kisses Bernadette.

* * *

 **Mariah and Gaddy - The Campus**

Hey Babe, I know you are new to the Pasadena area let me volunteer my services for what will make you most happy. He proceeds to prance around posing to show off his assets. Laughing at his antics. _Why not? BOB is no longer satisfying my libido. Gaddy's womb broom does appear to be quite substantial._

* * *

 **Wil and Ann – At home in their backyard**

Ann when will your family arrive for the bar-b-que? I don't want to put the meat on the grill to early. Hugging her husband from behind, "Relax they will eat whatever you put before them."

Wil reached around and dipped his wife while giving her a heart-stopping kiss. "I love you."

She laughed loving the fact that he was home this weekend. "I am aware from the marathon all night love session. I still can't wipe the smile off my face nor do I want to. I love you too."

* * *

 **Leonard and Stephanie – Babies "R" Us**

Stephanie exits the restroom. "Are you okay honey?"

Smiling at a little morning sickness at lunchtime. "Yes, I am fine. Ready to start our registry and did you get the scanner?"

Leonard was so stoked, "Yes let's get started."

Some 20 minutes later. "My God, this stuff is expensive, there is so much to chose from, and it is all so cute. I am having a panic attack." Stephanie guides Leonard to a toddler bed so that he could lie down. She rubs his back in a soothing manner, directs him to take a couple of shots from his asthma inhaler and breathe. Stephanie finally gives him a low dosage of Prozac so that they could continue to register baby items.

 _God, I love my husband but please don't let my baby be high maintenance like his dad, Amen._

* * *

 **Taylor and Phallon – Dinner at a restaurant with Phallon and Max's parents**

 **Los Angeles, California**

"Taylor when are you scheduled to return to work," asked Phallon's mom.

"I've taken two weeks off."

"Great so we are all set to join the newlyweds for a week on their yacht in the Mediterranean."

"Yes, Phallon and I are all set and looking forward to it."

"Phallon what do you think of your new sister."

"I love her to pieces mom. I couldn't ask for a better wife for Max. Billie is so totally in love with him and keeps him smiling and laughing. She comes from a loving home and how fun is it to be a quad with an identical sibling."

Phallon's dad added, "Max stated that Billie's parents and siblings will be joining us on the cruise next week."

Taylor was in deep thought, _Max and Billie have finalized the arrangements so that I can surprise Phallon with a wedding during the cruise. Billie's dad will be the acting captain. He is so cool._ Taylor excited reaches for Phallon's hand to give it an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

 **Sheldon and Amy - Honeymoon Suite  
**

 **Geneva, Switzerland**

Amy decides to take a nap before dinner and kisses Sheldon before she lies down. _What an awesome honeymoon an entire week of seminars and workshops on the physics and neurobiology of magnetoreception. The after seminar discussions between her and Sheldon were stimulating and arousing. Luckily the conference is in Geneva, Switzerland, which had Sheldon in a constant state of exhilaration since he was able to schedule a visit to see the Large Hadron Collider._

Yawning, _I must say the LHC was quite impressive and Sheldon was a beast last night resulting in mutual excitation and six orgasms. Unfortunately a prophylactic broke due to Sheldon's vigorous copulation that lasted throughout the night._ _Sheldon is aware of my cycle and has already started his countdown and symptom watch._

Sheldon is in the living area of their honeymoon suite reading the informational brochures he obtained during the various seminars and workshops. _Amy is the best wife ever. This trip has been so much fun for the both of us. Every time I think about my LHC visit I get horny. There I go again. Amy is in the bedroom taking a nap before dinner, perfect. My WMD needs disarming._ "Amy, are you awake?"

"Whaaatttttt…"


	13. Chapter 13 - The Beginning

**I apologize in advance for any errors. This story was not checked by a Beta. I welcome all constructive reviews. Guest reviews are subject to deletion.**

 **In a previous fanfiction I had a few guest reviews after reading only the 1st chapter in a multi-chapter story. I will paraphrase, "story plot was dumb." This was hilarious but upon hindsight it was sad by highlighting a small reflection of our society. Judging before you have all the facts to make an informed decision or state an opinion.**

 **I do not have to agree with you to like you and respect you, please afford myself and others the same courtesy.**

 **I would truly love to hear your thoughts regarding this fanfiction so please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – The Beginning  
**

 **The Committee**

Upon hearing the news of the complete loss of the Brazilian headquarters the satellite Committee offices were in a tug of war for dominance. Due to Taj's micro-management the offices were left floundering because ninety percent of the organization's resources were housed within the Brazilian compound.

Done in by a natural disaster. It will take years for the Committee to rebuild its resources. However, as in times past it always manages to rebuild. There is always a leader ready to emerge it only requires patience.

* * *

 **Time Tear**

 **Unknown location**

Rafael and Raissa were dining with their future counterparts. Rafael addressed and older Rafael, "You are sure? Our children are safe from the Committee and the NWO?"

"Yes the NWO no longer has you and Raissa on there radar the technology we developed to erase your identities was successful. However there may be a new threat to earth looming and it needs to be watched closely."

"What is it?," asked the younger Raissa.

The older Rafael hesitates responding, "Sheldon and Amy have trouble conceiving and he decides to clone himself with disastrous results. He creates the Anti-Sheldon. The clone is charming but diabolical. He will destroy all of Sheldon's relationships and utilize their joint memories to wreak havoc. Luckily the Caseros are no longer in Sheldon's memory."

The older Raissa places her hand over the younger Rafael's, "The anti-Sheldon is created during a pivotal point in Sheldon's life. The balance may swing either way at the moment. I would advise you to watch over our friend."

* * *

 **Train Store**

 **Pasadena, California**

Sheldon entered the store feeling down.

"Hello can I help you?," said the clerk.

"Where is Jim?"

"I am Jim's brother Rafe. Jim passed away last week. I am the new owner."

"I am so sorry. I lost a loved one also, my third child. My wife and I are having trouble conceiving and maintaining a pregnancy. My wife has finally accepted the fact that we will be unable to conceive and is researching adoption."

"That's devastating to not be able to conceive your own child but adoption is a viable solution. Do you want to talk about why this is not an option for you?"

"Sheldon found this gentleman to be oddly comforting. "Yes I would if you don't mind."

"Let me place the 'closed' sign on the door and then we can talk son."

"Sheldon's heart felt a little lighter he couldn't wait to talk about his idea to clone himself."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I learned a lot writing this story and it allowed me to explore the TBBT characters from a different perspective. I started to really like Agent Mariah Feldon and Gaddy. I hope you didn't get to confused by the characters and their alternate identities.**

 **I have some fanfiction shorts that I will be completing '7 B.C. - No Room at the Inn' which is the sequel to 'The SuperSonic Elongation.'**

 **I thank you for reading my story, which is "a story" not "the story."**

 **Peace.**


End file.
